Nothing Goes As Planned
by Xerraic
Summary: After a year in Arcadia, Auda went to go back to Dalmasca. Upon hearing that Vaan was doing something ignorant she, Penolo, and Tomaj went to go stop him. She found herself going on another adventure. Only this time, she was stuck being on the sidelines. Whatever for? BaschXOc Baschoc
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for such the long wait for such a short begininning. Life has been... well life. I finally have internet again. I was playing a bit on the fanfiction app, but couldn't upload things on here with it._

 _Each chapter is broken up compared to the ffxii-2 chapters in the game._

Prologue

Auda sighed looking at Basch. He stood next to Larsa, she hated how she had to call him Gabranth around others. He might as well change his name fully. They were talking, and Auda looked away. Things were tough. She was home again, back in the high society that she left so long ago. Was this a good idea in the long run? She wasn't sure. She loved Basch, she wanted to be with him, but it doesn't stop the doubts. Not when she can't call him by his true name, not when if they ever have kids they couldn't know who he really is.

Auda didn't understand, why tell the world Basch died, while Gabranth lives? Just to protect Lord Larsa, the kid emperor? It didn't matter anymore. It was a sacrifice they both were making. She's just had a tough time of it. She could handle the high society, at least now though she wouldn't have to worry about the pine-chips and such. The capital knows who she was now, and Larsa cleared her name. The capital learned how violent her father had become.

Auda walked to Basch after a long day of work. She placed her head on his chest. "I am having a hard time." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Calling you by your new name, readjusting to this society… everything is getting to me."

"It will work out." He kissed her forehead. "It's been a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 A New Adventure

Basch kept on getting busier and busier and so Auda took off to Rabanastre without being able to say anything to him. She wasn't completely heartless; she left him a note that was placed on his pillow. She would only be gone for a little while. It was all ready dark when Auda arrived. She found Tomaj and Penelo walking within Lowtown. "Yo!" She yelled.

"Auda!" Penelo yelled running to her.

"Good to see you. Didn't know you were coming." Tomaj spoke.

"Yeah, well, got the free time."

"How are Basch and Lord Larsa?" Penelo had to ask. "I didn't get a letter back, now I see why."

"Busy, kinda stressed, but good at the same time. Larsa has a lot to clean up, both politics, and country sides. What all have I missed?"

"We had an airship, but… a temple shook, and the airship got lost to the waters below. Vaan keeps on talking about getting a new one."

"Of course." Auda laughed. "And you Tomaj?"

"I can't complain." He shrugged his shoulders. "Where is Vaan? You don't think he is going after the rumored airship haul is he?"

The three looked at each other, already knowing the answer. They took off running to the south gate. Penelo looked around, spotting a male hume solider laying near an opening of an airship. She ran up to him. "What happened!? Are you all right?" She then casted a cure spell.

The soldier got on his knees, still in pain. A groan left him. "They… They forced their way onto the ship."

Penelo looked at Tomaj and Auda, "You don't think Vaan would do something like that, do you?"

"You know how he is about airships." Tomaj answered.

Penelo rolled her eyes, "Well this time he's gone too far! We're talking him home – now!"

"Don't be to rash," Auda finally spoke up, "There's one thing looking for treasure in some temple, and enjoying the ride, but another to knock people out and stealing an airship. Have some faith in Vaan, he may have an answer."

They ran on board. It was a big airship, where the hall can fit a bazaar if they wished it. It looked like it had room enough for rooms for a whole fleet of sky pirates, or a small army. The bridge was roomy as well. On the floor knocked out, was Ba'Gamnan, a bounty hunter who was after Balthier once upon a time.

Penelo, Tomaj, and Auda saw Vaan, Filo and Kytes on board looking stressed. Penelo ran over to Vaan. "Do you want to explain what's going on here, Vaan? Just where do you think you're going?"

Vaan had that look in his eye. He was over the moon excited. "On your next adventure, what else?"

"What kind of answer is that?" The ground began to shake, surprising everyone. The ship started to move.

"Where are we going?" Auda asked.

"No idea." Tomaj spoke.

"Auda!" Kytes and Filo yelled. Kytes ran forward. "You have to see how my magic training is going."

"I will," Auda promised. She then let out a yawn.

"Tired all ready?"

"I did travel all the way from Aracades." She dismissed. She looked at Tomaj remembering the last time they actually talked to each other. He had rejected at a time where she needed some distraction from seeing Reks. Though, that lead to a distraction from Basch, and now they were together. "I'm surprised that Tomaj even followed us."

"Hey," he defended. "I've been helping out where you used to before you left to be with some guy."

"Oh, jealously isn't a very attractive trait." She had responded.

"Over your new life?" he laughed, "Oh please."

"Hey, if you're jealous you have no right."

"Excuse me?"

"You rejected me remember? I gave you your chance, but nope."

"I should be honored that you are still sour over that."

Auda laughed, "It's good to see you Tomaj."

He laughed as well. "Still love to tease."

"As do you."


	3. Behind the Scenes

Chapter 2 Behind The Scenes

The following day the ship approached the golden mist with in the sky. Many sky continents were everywhere. Land in the air is not really unusual within this world, though land protected by mist was another story. The ship landed at the closet one. Within the ship, Filo and Kytes were jumping up and down, fully excited. Auda knew no one but her and Tomaj slept.

"This has to be it!" Filo yelled.

"The legend!" Kytes yelled back.

"The undiscovered sky continent!"

Penelo walked to the children. Auda had her own thoughts. Children shouldn't be out being pirates. However they were orphans, and such they were tougher than they have to be in order for them to even make it, with and without a war going on. Kytes was a master of ga spells after all.

Penelo looked at them, "Well, we're in quite a mess now aren't we?"

"It's not our fault. The ship started moving all by itself." Filo defended.

Vaan looked at Penelo. "Don't worry. I can fly the airship, no problem."

Penelo hmphed. "You're certainly confident."

"At least I finally managed to get our 'guest' under control." Tomaj walked onto the scene. He led everyone onto the bridge. In the middle, Ba'Gamnan was tied up with a certain type of rope. "So, what's the plan, Vaan?"

"You made Vaan in charge?" Auda asked.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with that. Do you?" Tomaj asked back.

Auda shook her head. "Vaan's old enough."

Vaan nodded his head. "First things first. Our airship needs a name. No self-respecting band of sky pirates has a ship without a name."

"Yeah!" Filo jumped. "It's bad luck!"

"But since when are we a band of sky pirates?" Kytes had to ask.

Vaan shook his head. "This is the adventure you've always wanted, right? That's good enough for me! Now to think of a name... The Galbana. Whaddaya think?"

"It's perfect!" Filo yelled.

Auda smiled lightly, "That's sweet Vaan."

"You remember?" He asked.

"How could I not? I have it tattooed to me."

Vaan ran up and pointed outside. "Now that that's settled, we've got a sky continent to explore!"

Filo and Kytes jumped up and down. "Aye-aye!" They yelled. The air ship went to a small island, and landed on a flat spot. Filo started to jump once again, while everyone was looking around. Ba'Gamnan was jumping as well. Though his jumping wasn't due to excitement, it was more on the fact of him trying to get free of Tomaj's bonds.

"We're here. All ashore!" Vaan yelled.

"Aye-aye!" Filo yelled.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts?" Kytes asked.

Filo ran over to hit him.

Auda shook her head. "Shouldn't hit you know. Having cold feet is normal. Kytes, you are a natural at magick. You got this." She reassured.

"Thank you Auda." He spoke.

Tomaj walked over to Ba'Gamnan. "I suppose I'll stay here, keep an eye on the ship and our scaly stowaway."

Ba'Gamnan stopped his jumping, surprised.

"Thanks, Tomaj." Vaan spoke.

"I'll stay too." Auda , still feeling like she hasn't had enough to sleep. "I know how much trouble this one baganna can cause."

"All right, Thanks Auda." Vaan, Filo, and Kytes started to leave. The baganna began jumping again.

Penelo stepped forward. "Wait! Just one thing before we go." The rest of the travel party looked back at her. "I want each of you to promise you'll do something for me."

"What kind of promise?" Vaan asked.

"I want you all to think about what it means to be a sky pirate. Being a sky pirate isn't all thrill and adventure, you know."

"It's not?" Filo asked looking over at Kytes. Kytes shares her confusion face.

"Not exactly." Vaan took over. "It's something we had a lot of time to think about when we were helping Ashe fight the Empire."

"If you know the answer already, why won't you just tell us?"

"It's the kinda thing you have to figure out for yourself."

Kytes jumped, giving off an impatient look. "Aww, c'mon, Vaan! Give us just a little hint, please?"

Auda giggled lightly.

"Well, I guess a little hint couldn't hurt. Part of being a sky pirate is hunting for treasure."

"Hunting for treasure? That's it?" Filo asked.

"It's a start."

"We can't just tell you." Auda shook her head. "Every person has a different answer, since everyone is different."

"You are a sky-pirate too?" Kytes asked.

"Technically no." She shook her head. "Besides, my fiancé is a judge… that would be awkward." She laughed off.

Penelo looked at the group. "Kytes, Filo, Tomaj. I want you all to promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

Kytes went to Penelo, getting an idea. "I know! We can all write down our ideas in a log as we go along."

Tomaj ran over from Ba'Gamnan. "I never even wanted to be a sky pirate."

"Um...no?" Filo doesn't like that idea.

Penelo gave that famous angry look.

"I mean, uh… sure?"

"Then we're agreed. Everyone will keep a log until we get back to Rabanastre."

"Right." Tomaj spoke.

"Yes ma'am."

Auda shook her head. "You want me to do logs to?"

"Yes please." Penelo answered.

"All right,"

Penelo looked at Vaan, "That includes you, too, Vaan."

"What!?"

"All right, all right." Vaan ran over, "If Penelo's finished, then...let's go!" He took off, with everyone else. Auda and Tomaj stayed on the bridge over looking Ba'Gamnan.

Vaan and everyone returned with a new guy name Llyud. He was a red head who had red wings. She looked at him. Then she looked at Vaan. "What happened exactly?"

"He needed our help, so we are helping him. Sky pirates are going around and causing trouble."

"Ah, the real greedy pirates, not the freedom fighter pirates. Enough said." Auda had a quick dizzy spell. She stopped, and shook her head.

"Auda?"

"Nothing to worry about." She dismissed. "Must not have enough sleep."

"Don't let her fool you." Tomaj spoke next. "She napped while you were gone, leaving me alone with our 'guest.'"

"Are you okay?" Penelo sounded worried. She put her hand on the older female's forehead. "You have a slight temperature. I think you might be sick."

"I feel fine, I'm just tired." Auda had protested. She then moved to Penelo's ear. "My time is soon." She spoke softly, so only she could hear.

"I see. Well, rest up anyways. It shouldn't take you out like this."

"Eh, has been lately." She shrugged off.

Penelo shook her head. "If you knew you should have waited before visiting."

"I wanted fun before it hit." She laughed off. "Penelo you worry too much. I know what to do. Really go focus on keeping Kytes and Filo safe eh?"

After Vaan kinda explain things to Tomaj they were off.

"What are you doing?" Auda asked Tomaj, while he was working with some wires and some rope within the open area of the ship.

"I'm working on a permanent solution for Ba'Gaman."

"Huh, from here it really looks like you enjoy tying people up." She joked.

"Oh haha." He mocked laughed. "What of you?"

"I was just teasing." She shook her head. "Anyways, how will it work?"

"If he misbehaves it will shock him."

"Yeah, you really must like being in control." She teased again.

"Is that a problem?"

"Didn't say it was. Touchy, touchy, dear old Tomaj. Say, can I ask you something?"

"And that would be what exactly?"

Auda leaned against the wall, looking over at baganna who was tied up all the way in the bridge. "Basch is super busy, and lately within the last weeks he hasn't been well. He seems as tired as I am now. I find it hard to bring up how lonely I have felt within the Empire. I really have no friends there, and so what if Larsa cleared my name, it didn't change how they view me. Some have showed that they feel for me, but as long as it doesn't change their life they couldn't care less. I fear that if we do have kids that they would be unhappy as I when I grew up in the Empire."

"What is your question?"

"What should I do?"

Tomaj shook his head. "That's really up to you. You have a lot to think about from the sounds of it. Though you are in a relationship, and that means you will have to talk to him. Have you guys talked about children?"

"He more than I." Auda glanced away. "I want to wait until he can be Basch again, but in reality I don't think that would be possible. I think he would always stay Gabranth. That way the world would think Gabranth is alive, and that Larsa would always be protected."

"Nothing wrong in wanting children to know who their real parent is. Has he really thought through the sacrifices your relationship has taken for the sake of the Empire? You left that life just to go back to it. Is it really something you can go back to? I think you are tired just because your body finally feels as though it can rest from the stress you had."

"Perhaps." She looked at the sky.

"Stay at Rabanstre with us."

"Excuse me? Tomaj…"

"You don't have to give me answer now. But an answer will be due when the adventure is over. What you pick then, know that you won't be alone. You will always have a friend in me."

"Why would you ask me to return?"

"Because you sound unhappy, and I believe we all can make you happy."

"Right… I'm gonna nap again." Before she went to her room, she went to the bridge and looked at the logbook. Not much was written in it of course. Tomaj was the last to write something in. She picked up something to write with. _'I have no idea what to write in here Penelo. I'm very tired, and bored. I want to be out there where the action is. This better go away! ~ Auda._ ' With that she went off to her bedroom.

Auda walked back out. Tomaj had a smirk on his face. "Auda! Perfect timing, want to see it in action? Go provoke Ba'Gamnan for me."

Auda rolled her eyes. "Are they still out?" She asked walking to the bridge with him.

"They returned for a little bit, but they are off again. Do not worry, they wish you well."

"How can we let children go of being sky pirates? I mean really…"

"Kytes and Filo are tough. They have Vaan and Penelo with them. They really have grown over the past year."

"It doesn't set well with their age."

"You went and got yourself a mother bone." Tomaj teased. "They faced more than most adults, all because they are on their own. Even with our help, they had to face being alone…"

"I can relate." She sighed, "Time for them to learn." She walked in. "Yo Ba'Gamnan. What's up lizard1 boy?"

"Lizard?!" He jumped up, "Don't you know better you racist hume?" Ba'Gamnan had the thing Tomaj working on around his mouth. A muzzle, but didn't work in shutting him up.

Tomaj whistled. Electricity went through his muzzle and into his body. "Behave. Not bad for a day's work huh? What says you Auda?"

"I think you have a bondage fantasy." She rolled her eyes. "You made me provoke him for that?"

"Why not? You gotta help out too you know, can't just sleep though the adventure."

Auda walked out of the bridge and into the sky area. "I'm starting to think something is wrong…" She looked away.

"Some illness?"

"No… Liking your stress idea however. What do you plan with him?"

"Let him loose, and follow. Gotta show Vaan, and why not during a battle."

"Have fun. I'll watch the airship for you then."

"Going for another nap?"

"No, I should stay awake until dark."

Everyone had returned to the airship. Kytes ran to Auda, "You know what Tomaj did?"

Auda nodded her head, and followed him inside to the bridge. "I know. Unsure how to feel about that."

"I don't know if I should trust it."

Auda started laughing, "It will be fine."

"Oh, we have to go to the temple. Do you want to come with? I haven't got to see you in action yet."

She shook her head. "I would like to know why I'm always tired lately."

"I hope you get your answer soon."

Vaan walked to Filo, "Being a sky pirate everything you thought it'd be?"

" I'll say!" She yelled. They all arrived at the bridge of the Galbana. They must need a breather.

"All that hard work and practice down in Lowtown really paid off."

"It sure did! I told those scurvy landlubbers it would!"

"Too bad we couldn't bring more of the old crew along."

Filo laughed. " He he he. They'll just have to wait for the next time!"

Vaan went to Kytes and Auda. He looked restless. "Auda, feeling any better?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Getting irradiated at how it won't go away yet. I want to be where the action is you know. I don't do well sitting around watching Tomaj work on whatever pet project he picked to do. And I really don't want him to pull me into them."

"Hearing you tell us about your adventures is one thing, but doing the adventuring is kinda scary." Kytes admitted.

Vaan looked at him. "Aw, c'mon. You're having fun, aren't you?"

"I guess... But I've never really been much for fighting. What if something really big attacks us?"

"Then just be glad we'll be facing it together."

"Right, Vaan! Just promise me you'll try not to get us in too much trouble, okay?"

Auda laughed.

Vaan then went to Tomaj. Tomaj had one of his famous smirks on. "I told you you'd be glad to have me along. That trinket was worth every gil."

"Trinket? You mean the muzzle you've got wrapped around Ba'Gamnan's snout? What did you buy that for in the first place?" Vaan had asked.

"Sorry, I can't be giving our trade secrets."

"Whatever you say, Tomaj."

Auda started laughing again. "I know why he bought it in the first place."

"Not a word you." Tomaj stepped forward.

"Or you got more of your toys to stop me?" She had to ask. She walked closer.

"Toys?" Kytes asked.

"Adult conversation mind you." Tomaj looked at the boy.

Auda rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, have you seen the size of the sky saloon on this ship? There must be some use we can put it to."

"Is that what that room is called?" Auda asked, thinking of that big space.

"You don't know airships much do you?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll guess I'll teach you."

"Oh hail the great teacher Tomaj." She teased again.

Auda started to feel strange, well stranger. She stood in the bridge alone. Tomaj went out again after giving her first airship lesson. She didn't know what was going on. Her breasts were so tender, but they usually are at this time of the month. Maybe she was just starting late, and her body is giving her a warning? She didn't know. She was still tired, and nothing helped. Perhaps she should talk to Penelo. The party came back on in a hurry.

Everyone stood around and got themselves some rest. Vaan was the first to break the silence. "So what do you know about these 'auraliths,' Llyud?"

"The auraliths are the root of the power that sustains our world. It is said there are three such crystals." The agyel looked at the front of the airship, looking at the sky. "Their story begins many thousands of years ago, when the Eternal created this land. His proper name is Feolthanos the Eternal. When He created Lemures, He used the three auraliths to create a barrier to protect us. Feolthanos lives even now, standing watch over Lemures, sheltering us from harm."

Filo shook her head. "No way... How can he still be alive after thousands of years?"

"He is the Eternal. He knows not death."

"I'm starting to see a pattern here. Balthier said the Cache of Glabados was supposed to have a connection with the eternal..." Vaan thought.

"Is something wrong?" Flyud asked.

"No, but we better get moving. You wanna keep the auraliths safe from the Judge of Wings, don'tcha?"

"The auraliths hold the power of the Eternal. They are the very foundation of Lemures. They must be protected at all costs. The Judge of Wings means to bring down the eternal...or replace Him."

"Anybody trying to become a god got his armor on too tight, if you ask me."

"Many beings are after power." Auda folded her arms, "This Judge of Wings is no different."

"Do you know where any of the auraliths are?" Penelo asked.

"One, yes."

Vaan had a new look of determination. "Then all we have to do is make sure we get to it before they do! Where to, Llyud?"

"A great cloudstone rises from the island to the west. The auralith is there."

Vaan held the cache in his hand. "Let's see what the Galbana's got!" The airship went off.

Auda walked to the sky saloon. Tomaj soon followed her. "I'm getting ideas." Tomaj spoke. "I will need help."

"Oh?" She asked with her curiosity peeked.

"Shops. They will need upgraded content, and I still need to make some sort of living to. Plus it would keep me from being bored. What do you say?"

"Count me in. I don't know what shops you want. You have access to your contacts all the way up here?"

"I always have contacts somewhere."

"Well of course, wouldn't be a good street ear otherwise." She looked at the fountain in the middle. "I think we should at least have a café, food made to order."

"That we can do. I take it your hungry?"

"I have craving for some good old deep fried cockatrice."

Tomaj had to laugh.

Even if you just want to provoke someone, do not use racial slurs like Auda had done. Lizard is racial slur giving what the sage reports said within FFXII when you beat a certain number of monsters.


	4. Pregnancy

Chapter 3 Pregnancy

The airship flew to the air continent to the west. It wasn't long of a ride, a few hours at most. The fighting party was ready to leave. Vaan didn't move, instead he looked troubled. Filo looked at him. "What's the matter, Vaan?"

Kytes looked worried. "Aren't you coming?"

Vaan shook his head. "Something's been bothering me. While we're busy here, what's to say some other sky pirates aren't off causing trouble somewhere?"

Penelo agreed. "That's actually a good point, Vaan. But we can't exactly be in two places at the same time."

Tomaj had a smirk. Auda learned what it meant. Tomaj had an idea. "Maybe that's something I can help with. Who better to dig up leads on what these sky pirates are doing? I could put up a notice board right over here-post anything I found out. And since Auda is getting a little more awake now, she can help."

"Sure." Auda spoke, looking at the sky.

Penelo nodded her head. "Sounds good to me."

"All right, let's get going!" Vaan yelled, and they left the airship.

Tomaj humped. "Not so much as a 'thanks.'"

Filo twirled. "Things are tough all over." She ran to catch up.

Auda shook her head, "Not a group for patience. I'm going to get the café up and started. You have to get supplies soon yes?"

Tomaj nodded his head. "Anything you would like? After all I'm buying everything, getting leads for the board…"

Auda took out some gil. "This should help some." She handed him the money.

"This is too much." Tomaj shook his head.

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No."

"Then use it for help with the shops. I know things can get pretty costly."

"Looks like part of the profits will be yours as well." Tomaj sighed.

Auda left to the Sky Saloon. She looked at a blueprint that was lying open at the fountain. On it showed a material shop in the northwest corner, a weapon forge on the northeast corner, a café at the west, and everyone else a warrior will need in a shop to the east. Tomaj really had ideas. Good, he could put her gil to work.

She went to the west where the café would be located, and began getting a mini kitchen together. Still being somewhat busy, she couldn't get her mind off Basch. She missed him something terrible. She wanted to see him, to kiss him, a nice hug and cuddle. Maybe she wouldn't be so tired during the day if she could actually sleep though the night. Sleeping alone was hard again.

She yawned after getting everything set up; all she needed now was kitchen supplies. She was proud of her days work. She went back to the bridge. Everyone was there including some agyel, who went past her to the sky saloon. She checked the logbook. From the contents the strangers were saved. She smiled, they can't say no to stray puppies. She wrote something down.

 _Filo you can't force people to open up. Doesn't work that way. People open up on their terms only. ~ Auda_

Auda spotted Penelo. She looked angry. "It'll give Penelo someone else to mother? What's that supposed to mean, Vaan? When did I ever mother anyone?"

Auda walked away giving them some space. She didn't want to see another couple fight, or in this case see Vaan get himself out of trouble. She walked to Llyud. "How are you holding up?"

"I cannot complain." He spoke. "We need to get a crystal called Auralith."

Vaan showed up. "So, what's the difference between auracite and an auralith?"

"The origin of auracite and the auraliths is the same. All auracite comes from the auraliths, and both were gifts given to Lemures by the Eternal."

"In other words, the auraliths are just big pieces of auracite, right?"

"You might say that, yes. The Judge of Wings is gathering auracite and seeking the auraliths. To what end?" Vaan left to go talk to Filo and Kytes. He is as restless as ever.

Auda leaned against the desk. "The Judge of Wings… I should be out there…"

"You are unwell." Llyud answered. "It is wise for you to stay behind and do what you can to help us from behind the scenes until you are better."

"Right." Auda took off to the sky saloon. She sat at the café, seeing that it was almost ready. She just had to wait on Tomaj.

* * *

Tomaj entered the sky saloon. "Auda!" he walked in, seeing the café but not her. "Auda?" He spotted her lying on the floor. He ran up to her, she was breathing lightly, however she had a temperature. "Auda…" he sighed. He picked her up, and laid her over at his personal shop that is still in the works. He spotted her wedding ring. "He should be here to take care of you." He got a wet washcloth and put it on her forehead. "I shouldn't have rejected you. Was I your number 1 choice?"

* * *

Auda woke up hearing some chatter. A Yarhi stood near her. "I'm Cu Sith. Master Tomaj wanted me watch over you until you woke up." She was happy from the looks of it.

Auda blinked standing up. "Master? Oh honey you don't have to call him that."

The Yarhi stomped her feet, "But he is my Master! He saved me, far more than you know!"

"Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes, "Really starting to think he has some bdsm fantasy." She looked at the Yarhi, "Where is he?"

"He is talking to the agyel."

Auda spotted him, she walked up to him. "Master Tomaj?" She had asked.

"Yes?" He sounded like he enjoyed it.

"You really do have that fantasy." She looked away. "I wasn't calling you that, I was asking about it." She clarified. "Where did she came from?"

"After you passed out from your fever, I went to get some fresh air. One thing lead to another, and I found her. She was in a tough spot. Since I was already nursing you, I figured I could nurse another."

"Uh huh." Auda rolled her eyes. "Wait… I have a fever?"

Tomaj checked her forehead again. "It went down, but it's still there. You don't feel hot?"

"No." She shook her head.

"What could be wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Auda had defended.

"I mean, you have a fever, you haven't been eating much at all, and on top of that you are so fatigue…"

"I'm late…" She admitted.

"You are late?" Tomaj blinked, "You can't joke at a time like this."

"I'm not joking!" She yelled at him. Her fists went into balls. "I'm a few days… half a week late… Basch and I are active in that regards. I might be…" She looked at the fountain. "I'm not sure... Next time you get supplies; can you get a test and perhaps some of those vitamins?"

"You really are serious. What happened to protection?"

"Protection doesn't always work." She sighed. "I don't want anyone else to know until Basch does okay."

"Why tell me?" Tomaj asked.

"I need someone to get the supplies I need." She answered back.

"Auda…" He shook his head, "I all ready have enough on my plate, but I'll help keep your secret. What if the test is positive though? What if once we get back you are showing?"

"I'll handle whatever comes my way." She looked at the fountain. "Don't worry about me okay? Just get that test, and vitamins. I will still help you here at the sky saloon. I got the café…"

"I'm not having you pass out again." Tomaj spoke sternly. "You have to take this seriously. This isn't an illness. It won't just go away after a week."

"I know that!" She yelled again.

"Take it easy, and worry about saving your energy."

"Thank you." She sighed, "I still want to help out… even if it is something small."

Tomaj laughed, "Finally someone says 'Thank you.'"

* * *

Vaan and everyone else had arrived back. Soon enough they were on the move again. They had another lead it seems like. They didn't talk about what happened. Though all one had to do was read the logs. The Galbana was on the move to another area. Auda finished reading a recipe book for the cafe, and looked at Vaan. "The Judge of Wings showed a vision of Balthier?"

"Yeah."

"He will be fine right?" Kytes asked.

"This is Balthier, he escaped the Bahamut before it crashed." Auda reassured. "Remember that thing?"

"Right, right!" Kytes nodded. "You look pale though. You take it easy okay!"

"Okay." Auda gave a smile.

"I sure missed you. You should talk to your future hubby and come back to us."

"Yeah!" Filo yelled, "Lowtown isn't the same without you. Migelo misses you too you know."

"You guys!" Penelo yelled. "They would love to return, but Basch can't. Right Auda? He had to secure the peace of Ivalice?"

"Yeah…" Auda sighed, "I sure miss him…"

* * *

 _I finally remembered line breaks on this site. I have been suffering from more and more headaches and my PTSD is acting up, so thats what I have been posting once a week instead of twice a week like before._

 _Please review!_


	5. The Kidnapping of Filo

Chapter 4 The Kidnapping of Filo

Everyone walked into the Sky Saloon. The shops were fully put up, and the café was ready. Tomaj stuck to his guns when it came to Auda and sticking it easy. It started to tick her off really. She didn't want to be treated with kid gloves. Vaan, Penelo, Kytes, Filo, and Llyud were standing there looking on how the Saloon had changed.

Tomaj looked at everyone. "Well, whaddaya think?"

Kytes and Filo jumped up and down. "It's like a bazaar right here on the airship!"

"Wow!" Filo yelled.

Tomaj had his smirk of ideas going. "And this is only the beginning. I've got big plans. Big. Let me show ya around." He pointed to the café. "Why settle for one shop when you can have four? My first stall's right over here. Auda's idea really." He pointed to the top shops. "The second is just a ways down, on your left. And numbers three and four are only a stone's throw away!" He pointed his way down to his shop. "All owned and operated by yours truly, naturally."

"How come you get to have all the fun?" Penelo asked.

"Hm?" Tomaj watched as Filo and Kytes ran off, and Penelo went to the café.

"We'll help run the stores, too. Right, Llyud?" Penelo spoke.

Llyud nodded his head, and flew off to the north west store. Ba'Gamnan started to walk around the fountain.

Vaan looked over at Tomaj. "What about me?"

"A store's not a store without a customer, Vaan."

Auda shook her head, "Don't worry, he isn't letting me help either." She folded her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Vaan asked.

"Better if people stop asking me." Auda looked at him. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I may not be able to help out in the field, someone has to make sure Tomaj doesn't go overboard with his ideas."

"I'll get everyone to stop asking you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Auda walked into the bridge, Vaan was piloting the Galbana. The Skysea was in view. "I can go for a swim." Auda spoke.

"That would be fun!" Filo yelled out, jumping.

"We are on a mission." Penelo had to remind them.

"We are here, let's go already!" Vaan left first. Soon it was just Tomaj and Auda again.

Tomaj looked at her. "I'll be back with your supplies. Stay here."

"Yes sir." She spoke sarcastically, leaning against the desk. "You are going to be over protective aren't you? You don't have any reason to be."

"We are friends." He said simply. "And your baby is going to know his uncle Tomaj."

"Wait, what?" She stood up. "Who says I am actually?"

"That's what the test is for. Though we both know what the result would be."

Auda looked away. "Fine… I'm going for another nap then."

* * *

A bit later in the day, Auda sat against her bathroom door, staring at the test in her hands. She fell against the wall. She kept staring at the positive sign on it. She was in shock. She was pregnant. She bit her lip, wondering how she could get the news to Basch if she was up here. How would he react? She knew he wanted kids, but did he want them now? That's kinda mute… of course he would be happy, right?

She looked back, her head hitting the wall behind her. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Auda?" came Tomaj's voice. "They have left on a hunt with Rikken, Ezla, and Raz. They wish for you to feel well soon. You have been in there a while. I'm gonna open the door." He opened it. She fell backwards, her back landing on his feet. "This is a new way to look at you."

"Sorry." She stood up. She didn't have the words to say it, so she handed him the test.

Tomaj looked at it. "You are grounded."

"What are you my father?" Auda asked.

"You aren't going to help them out in the field."

"I know that." She sighed. "The smell of food is making me sick now."

"You should start taking those vitamins. They weren't the easiest things to find up here you know. You should have heard the comments I have gotten. The sky pirates where saying we out to be more careful, not that you can I ever have."

Auda shook her head. "I'm scared… I want to tell Basch… but when I do… I don't know how he would react."

"Is it a good scared or a bad scared?"

"I don't know." Auda took a vitamin. "I'm sorry to put you through this… you of all people."

"Me of all people. So we didn't work out, who cares?" He sat on her bed. "In case you haven't notice, we haven't let it affect our friendship. You need to worry about staying healthy. Live one day at a time, and when Basch knows he will be happy."

"I know he will be, but part of me fears he won't. I am scared of the impact. But I'm a bit excited to. This changes things though. I moved to The Empire to be with Basch, but it's not a place I wish to raise a child. I don't want that social life for any child. High pressure to do well, and…"

"I get it, your past there sucked, but no grantee that it would be for your child."

"You don't get it… before my parents went fight crazy, I had high expectations, and I always had to excel at it. Every child that high up does. Basch is Judge Minister, meaning if the child doesn't do well it affects him as well, and it would put us in question. Being high up your face is in the public, and the pressure is high. At least in Rabanstre the people accept people with all their faults even Queen Ashe."

"And you don't want that pressure again." Tomaj spoke in understanding. "This is a talk you need to save with Basch. As I am not he…"

"You're right…" She crashed on her bed. "I think I need some time with my thoughts."

"Not right now." He stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "We got tasks to do. I won't push you to hard."

"Fine."

* * *

Auda stepped outside of a minute looking at the water. She read the log after the guys had return to write in the log. Penelo was right, it was like the Phon Coast. She smiled, remembering that night. She started to feel tears. She wanted Basch with her. She missed him so deeply. It was hard to explain. All she knew, at that moment she wanted his arms around her, and nothing else. Was he thinking of her?

Tomaj walked out with a book in his hands. "This says exercise is important in the early stages. I have a message for Vaan, come with will ya."

Auda rolled her eyes, "Yeah, acting more of a parent than a friend Tomaj." She walked to him.

"Someone has to help and make sure you are healthy, and besides the least I could do for my niece or nephew."

"You are enjoying this too much." She started to follow Tomaj to an island. On the beach Vaan came walking with Penelo, Ktyes, Filo, and Llyud.

"Lo, Vaan!" Tomaj started to run at them.

Auda rolled her eyes and walked.

"What's the good word, Tomaj?" Vaan asked.

"I've hit the jackpot this time. Found a temple below this very island."

"Not bad. I have to admit, I'm impressed." Penelo spoke.

"Oh please don't feed his ego. It's already big enough as it is." Auda spoke next.

Too late though, Tomaj had his smirk. "Those streetears in Archades could learn a thing or two watching ol' Tomaj at work. What can I say, I have a knack for this sort of thing."

Vaan thought for a moment. Penelo looked over at him. "So this underground temple- is the Judge of Wings there, too?"

"A man likes to keep his secrets, but I can see you won't be satisfied until you've heard the whole of it. The judge, yes, but not just that. There's treasure to be had!"

Filo and Kytes ran over, jumping excitedly. "Did someone say "treasure"?" Came Kytes.

"Ooohh!" Filo yelled.

Tomaj turned around. "Now I'm off. I won't learn much of value standing around talking to you, will I? Auda, are you coming?"

Auda rolled her eyes. "I guess I have no choice do I?"

"Nope."

"What's going on?" Filo asked.

Auda shook her head. "Until I am symptom free, I believe Tomaj will be acting like an overprotective parent."

"Tomaj? No way!"

"He does have a heart huh?" She laughed.

"Auda?" Tomaj asked.

"He's getting on my nerves all ready." Auda walked off. "Coming jeez. Let me enjoy being of the airship will you?"

"It is a nice day, we should go for that swim."

"Yes!" Auda started to run. She wrote in a log when she returned to the airship and before she changed into some clothes she doesn't mind getting wet.

 _Such a beautiful day, the sun is keeping me energetic. For once I feel like my old self again. Time for that swim! I need to get my mind free from any thoughts. I find myself missing Basch more and more each day. How much longer until I can see him again? That day can't here fast enough! ~ Auda_

When Auda returned to the water, she went right in. The water was cool, but it felt amazing. She closed her eyes. She really needed this. Tomaj and Cu Sith were nearby, he watched over her. "Master Tomaj?" Cu Sith asked.

"She spent all her time looking over everyone, fighting the empire… now it's about time some of us return the favor." Tomaj spoke. "She misses him."

"Her mate?"

"Hey!" Auda yelled looking at them, "Are you coming in or what?!"

* * *

Auda looked over at Tomaj, someone she didn't know was talking to him. Tomaj then looked angry. The unknown hume nodded her head and took off. From there Tomaj ran over. "Auda, Ba'Gamnan kidnapped Filo."

Auda stood up, "Where are they?"

"You are not giving chase." Tomaj ordered.

"Oh and you will stop me?" Auda asked. "Ba'Gamnan is up to his old tricks. He wants them deep within somewhere and finish the job. Same when he kidnapped Penelo last year. You cannot expect me to stay by and do nothing."

"You are with child. You can't go into harm's way. You do not want a miscarriage."

"Filo is in danger…"

"Yes, but you will be a mother, you are one now. You can't think of just you. You have to start thinking about the child inside you."

"But Filo…"

"Trust Vaan will you?"

"You aren't getting the point." She walked past him.

Tomaj then reached up and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Auda, you are the one not getting it." She tried to pull her arm away, but he held her tighter. "Vaan will get her back. You know he will."

"If I was there, Filo wouldn't have been kidnapped."

"My, aren't you the confident fighter. You don't know that."

Auda tried to get free again; this time Tomaj had cuffed her wrists together behind her back. "What the hell!?" She yelled out.

He held the cuffs, having more control over her. "Auda, you have to trust others. You can't save everyone."

"Filo is but a child, her and Kytes shouldn't even be out there. They are 11 and 10 years old! I should be the one fighting in their place. How can you let mere kids fight? They do not belong on the battle field."

"Those mere kids are unlike any I've known. Kytes have mastered ~ga spells. And Filo has strong attacks. They grew up in the year you were gone. You have to trust them and let them grow. You can't shut them up in the skyship."

"Like how you are shutting me up?" She spoke below the belt.

"This is different."

"Because I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, all you need is a gash in your stomach…"

"I'm not helpless." She snapped.

"Far from it." He agreed. "Though someone needs to look after you."

"And someone needs to look after Filo and Kytes!"

"Vaan and Penelo won't let anything happen."

"And yet Filo is kidnapped!" She pulled again. "Let me go Tomaj. This is your last warning."

"And Vaan and Penelo will get her back." Tomaj pulled her closer. She could feel his chest against her back. It was wrong to have him this close.

Auda brought her head back and hit Tomaj in the head. He let her go in an instant. She ran off before he realized what he had done. She was so stubborn. He gave chase. She ducked into the trees, and used a spell to get herself free. "Filo… I'm coming for you." She took off to the temple.

* * *

Auda found herself in the temple. She saw Penelo healing Filo, as she was sitting on the ground. The party was around her. "Filo!" Auda yelled in relief.

"Auda?" Vaan asked frist.

"I got worried so I came here."

Rikken ran to her, as did Raz. "Ah, Auda! You are up and about. It has been too long. Hear you are in Aracadies now?"

Auda nodded her head. "Nice to see you three." She spoke to Rikken, Raz, and Elza. She went to Filo. "Filo."

Filo got up. "I'm really sorry. Seem like whatever I do I just end up getting into trouble. Always runnin' off half-cocked... Maybe I should just head back to Rabanastre." She looked at Auda, "Sorry for making you come out Auda."

"Don't apologize, I wanted to kick Ba'Gamnan's ass…"

"I'm sorry… I should just head back home."

Penelo looked at the young girl. "Filo, don't say that."

Kytes walked closer to Filo and jumped into the air. "Listen to Penelo. I mean, sure, you cause a lot of trouble, but no more than the rest of us." Vaan and Rikken straighten up, knowing he meant them. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I really don't think we'd have made it this far without you. Really!"

"That's sweet, Kytes." Filo smiled softly.

"He's right." Vaan nodded. "Just having you along more than makes up for, uh... having you along!"

Rikken looked at Filo next. "I believe the fee we'd agreed upon called for one bright smile on the wee one's face."

"True, true." Raz agreed. "Without that, this is a regular job at our regular fee. What was that again?"

"One million gil." Elza spoke.

Vaan ran over to Penelo. "Too rich for my blood. Penelo, work your magick!"

"What magick would that be?" Penelo asked.

Filo started to laugh. "You two always find a way to make me laugh."

Rikken went to pick up the baganna. "That's more like it!" He paced the baganna on his shoulder. "And with the bounty on this one's head, we'll dine well tonight!" He left the area.

"A bit frayed round the edges. I hope the bounty were not frayed to match." Raz spoke, leaving.

"In that case, we dine on bangaa. So long." Elza joked.

Auda looked at Filo, "I am glad you are safe. I need to head back. I kinda busted Tomaj's face…"

"How did that happen?" Kytes asked.

"He wouldn't let go at first. I heard the news, so I had to go. There was no talking me out of it."

"I am fine, thank you."

Auda ran off.

* * *

When Auda walked back into the Galbana, Tomaj was in the Sky Saloon nursing his nose. Guilt entered Auda like crazy. "Filo is safe."

"Is this where I say 'way to go'?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…" She healed him. "How bad were you bleeding?"

"You broke my nose."

"Sorry…" She walked to him and grabbed the cloth. She cleaned it up with the water next to him, which was bloody all ready. She wiped his nose softly. "Really I am… I should have listened to you… Filo was saved by the time I got there. I just wasted time. I should give them more space."

"Took you that to learn your lesson? Busting me in the nose was your answer in helping Filo."

Auda stayed quite.

"You know you are quite stubborn, and you think you always know best."

She looked away. "I said I was sorry…" She stepped away. "You are cleaned up."

"Auda… you have to let others look after you, and you have to trust others. I know your past, I'm a streetear remember? You have to let Filo and Kytes grow up."

Auda leaned against the wall. "I had to see…"

"I know, trust me I know. You can't have everything your way."

"I don't expect everything." Auda defended. She looked on the ground. "Just if someone I care about is in trouble, I don't sit on the side lines very well. It's hard to just sit here and do the behind the scenes. All I can do is make sure they are well prepared but…"

"It makes a difference out there." Tomaj spoke. "How often have you gone to shops on the way of your journey last year? Instead of them doing the shopping, we are saving the effort. That way everyone can obtain the best of the best. The café is helping their morale… you have to believe in how strong they are."

"I know how strong Vaan and Penelo are… and Llyud seems to hold himself up well. It's Kytes and Filo who are the hardest. They aren't even teenagers yet."

"They have to learn sometime. Fate says now."

"Fate." Auda rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna nap."

"Don't forget to take your vitamins." Tomaj spoke.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Auda woke up to shaking. She stepped out and ran to the bridge. The party had arrived and the airship took off before the ground gave up. "What?" The Galbana started to head south. She spotted Bahamut, the being, not the ship. It flew away.

"Auda!" Tomaj yelled. "What are you doing up?"

"You are worried about that now? We're crashing!"

"I'll get us someplace safe." Vaan promised. He kept it afloat until it landed out on a island. He soon got out as did everyone else besides Auda and Tomaj.

"Auda…"

"As you told me not to babysit Kytes and Filo, don't babysit me." She walked out. "I'll be fine, I'll stay by the ship."


	6. Stranded

Chapter 5 Stranded

Vaan was walking around restless. Auda shook her head. Tomaj was up on the airship giving the Galbana a look, and see what needs to be repaired. Vaan kept on pacing. Auda wished he would stop all ready. Penelo, Kytes, Filo, and Llyud were watching him pace as well. Vaan finally stopped, and screamed into the air, a scream that let out frustration.

Tomaj looked over at Vaan. "If you've got time to pace around in frustration, you've got time to lend a hand with the repairs."

Vaan walked up to him. "Sorry, Tomaj. It's just so frustrating. Here we are, hot on the judge's trail, and this happens."

"Don't complain. It could have been much worse."

"I'll complain if I want to. When we find that "judge"..." Vaan ran to the middle of the area and the battle party followed.

"Vaan. What do you think the Judge of Wings was doing back there?" Penelo asked.

"Summoning that Esper named Bahamut, wasn't she?"

Llyud shook his head. "But there was more. The summoning gate was already active."

Vaan thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, there was someone else there, wasn't there?"

"I saw him too," Penelo agreed. "Do you think he helped us escape?"

Filo spoke next. "It couldn't have been Ba'Gamnan. Maybe Rikken?"

Kytes shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it was him, either."

Tomaj looked over, "Well, it wasn't me!" The party ignored him. "Hello! I'm talking over here!"

Auda laughed, "You just had been denied Tomaj." She walked to the entrance, "I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach…" Auda left to her room. She saw a book there on her bed. "He didn't…" She picked it up. " _Your baby and you, what to expect before and after._ This isn't his job…"

Auda walked back out, everyone had left besides Tomaj. She looked right at him. "You got me a book?"

"It will be important."

"You are going too far."

"Where is my thank you?" Tomaj had asked.

"I didn't ask you to get me the book. This isn't your job Tomaj."

"Basch isn't here to do it."

"Doesn't mean you get to." She walked right to him. "What were you thinking?"

"That you need the information as fast as possible." Tomaj had answered. "You are on an airship away from Ivalice. Who is on the ship is all you have. I should have asked?"

"Yes." Auda answered. "That would've been nice." She turned her back. "All I want from you is to just be there, just like any friend would."

"Of course. I am Uncle Tomaj."

"I never agreed to have my child call you uncle." She walked off.

* * *

Later that day, the battle party returned with a blond who was dressed in armor. He was wounded, and he didn't interact with anyone. With Tomaj's attitude, it was clear he didn't like the wounded hume. It was dark, and the main group was sitting around a fire, the wounded male was nearby.

Auda took a bite of Penelo's stew. It didn't want to say down. She ran off to the woods. "Auda?" Kytes asked. "Penelo's cooking isn't that bad is it?"

Vaan nodded his head.

"Hey!" Penelo yelled at him.

"Auda?" Filo went to her.

Auda threw up another time. She couldn't tell anyone what was going on. Penelo may figure it out though. She was smart after all. Auda couldn't wait for this part to be over. She finally stopped and wiped her mouth. "I'm going to clean up my mouth and go to bed."

"Auda…" Kytes ran to her.

"I have a migraine." She lied. "Sorry… sometimes they can get bad. I just need rest. I may just stay in bed tomorrow."

* * *

The following day, Auda woke up to the sunlight shinning in her room. She didn't want to get up, her stomach was still upset. She just can't wait to be over it. She patted the empty spot next to her. She wished she could see Basch soon. "Basch…" She said softly. Her heart ached. She just couldn't wait to see him, but it wouldn't be soon enough.

"Auda?" Tomaj knocked, "It's midday. You awake?"

Auda sat up quickly. "Midday!?" She opened the door. "I'm reading it."

"Good."

She took her vitamin. "Ugh… hopefully that would stay down. I'm awake, and I want to be alone."

"You are missing Basch?"

"That is clear." Auda spoke, "Go back on the repairs, and I'll check on it tomorrow okay."

Tomaj nodded his head. He walked to the door. "Auda… when will you start showing?"

"I don't know. Haven't gotten that far in the book. Hopefully, by then Basch will be at my side."

"Yeah, a child needs their father."

* * *

Auda walked out in the morning on the 3rd day of being marooned. It was a nice sunny day. She wanted to go swimming again. She looked over at Vaan. "Hey, Vaan, is there a place to go swimming?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "You wanna go?"

"Heck yeah!" She nodded back.

"Are you still sick?"

"I'm fine as long as I'm not near food." She answered.

"All right, before we go, we should check on the wounded guy." Vaan ran off to the camp center. Auda followed walking. She spotted Tomaj looking over, and he walked away. Auda knew he was worried. Maybe he can join. Vaan looked at the wounded man. "All we want to know is who you are, and how you got here."

"You shouldn't try to run. You're hurt. Don't worry, you can trust us." Penelo reassured. They only got silence in response.

Vaan and Penelo looked at each other. Filo shook her head. "I don't like it. He talks even less than those agyel!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Filo."

Llyud looked confused. He didn't know what to say. Filo has been around to many humes and not enough of other races.

Vaan turned his attention to the wounded man. "Usually, when someone saves your life, you at least thank them." There was still no response.

"I've got an idea!" Penelo walked closer to the guy, and pushed Vaan out of the way. She was moving slowly, trying to find a rhythm within, and soon started to dance. Everyone watched, her body rolls had improved since the last time Auda saw her dance. It was been awhile. Filo and Kytes started to dance up and down. Penelo then stopped. "Still nothing?"

"... Thank you." The man's voice was rough, like he hasn't spoken in such a long while.

Penelo started to laugh, "That's more like it! My name's Penelo. What's yours?"

"My name... My name is Velis."

Penelo walked closer to Velis. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Velis." She gave a kiss on the check.

Vaan got up, and ran off. Auda's heart went out to him. "Vaan."

Penelo looked over. "Where you going, Vaan?"

"We gotta eat, right?" Vaan ran off out of view. Kytes gave chase.

"Huh?" Penelo asked.

"What's troubling him?" Llyud asked.

"Penelo doesn't usually dance for just anyone." Filo explained.

Auda shook her head, "It's more than that. Guess he isn't going swimming with me." She walked to the entrance of the Galbana, "I'll go check on the repairs then."

* * *

Tomaj walked pasted Auda, after giving a quick chat with Vaan. He didn't say anything to her. "Tomaj." She called out. "What is the matter?"

Tomaj looked at her, "I'm busy with repairs." He answered.

"And since when you being busy have stopped you from talking to me before?"

Tomaj sighed. "I don't want to get into this right now."

"Into what?"

"I shouldn't have rejected you." Tomaj walked off.

Auda looked down, thinking. Did he really just say that? She walked to her room. She wasn't sure what she should say to that. Was there anything for her to say? She thought they were friends now. Or was he working this hard so she would leave Basch and go to him? She wasn't going to do that. No way in hell.

She crashed on the bed, the book was right in the empty spot where Basch liked to sleep at. She didn't care what side, it was he who needed the left. She picked up the book, though she knew it wouldn't help what Tomaj spoke. She needed to know how long she can keep her secret.

The book didn't have an answer. It just depends on the woman. She didn't even knew how far along she was. She went into the bathroom, and drew herself a bath. She just wanted to relax. Tomaj should have been over this by now right?

* * *

Vaan had returned later that night with Kytes, after fighting off some of the yarhi, Vaan took off on to the airship. He spotted Auda sitting out on the roof looking at the stars. "Sorry Auda. We can go swimming tomorrow."

Auda looked at him. "You got really jealous. Does Penelo know your feelings?"

"We are together." He admitted, "Not too long after we became partners."

Auda looked at the sky. "What's the story down there then?"

"He is looking for a woman that he loves."

"I see. Then why are you jealous?" Auda had to ask.

"She kissed him, and danced for him."

"You are reading too much into it." She patted the spot next to her. He sat down. "She is with you, is she not?"

"Tomaj sees it to."

"Tomaj is ignorant." She sighed, "Either way you trust his judgment?"

"I trust what I see." Vaan sighed next. "She pushed me away to dance for him. And when I returned they were close."

"You have to trust Penelo."

"I do." He shook his head, "I just don't like this. Anyways, Tomaj seemed like he was avoiding you."

"That's because he is." Auda looked back at the stars again. "He didn't say much, but what he did say, it was all he needed. He regrets rejecting me."

"Oh…"

"Do you think Basch is looking at the same stars?"

"We are under the same sky. You miss Basch a lot that I do know. How has life been up in Archadia?"

"Yeah." Auda brought her knees close to her body. "I am happy with Basch, I went back to face my past head on so I can be with him. Many don't care as long as I don't affect their life. Though some do, and some believe me and Larsa. Those that disagree let themselves known. Life in Archadia hasn't been easy for me. Those that disagree though, aren't high up though, they are the ones who have a natural distrust of the government. They have no power."

"Does he know it hasn't been easy?"

"He has been by my side through everything, as I him. You know I have nightmares. He has nightmares too."

"You both are broken but together you make a perfect whole." Vaan laughed. "Much like me and Penelo. I just wish that she wouldn't ignore me for him."

"You need to talk to her."

"If I get the chance."

"That would be the tricky part." Auda laughed lightly.

"What about you? Are you going to talk to Tomaj about what he said?"

"Why should I?" Auda had humphed. She closed her eyes, "If he doesn't want to let go, that's his problem. I hoped we moved past that and actually became friends. However, it seems his old feelings had showed its ugliness. I can't just go up to him and tell him to get over it. That he has to do on his own." She gave a yawn.

"Have you eaten anything?" Vaan asked to change the subject.

"Not much." She responded, "The smell of it makes me sick again. I can't keep anything down."

"Penelo's cooking is that bad though."

"Don't be mean!"

* * *

It's been a week since they had crashed. Auda's appetite hasn't improved. She would like to know how far along she was. She went to the edges of the book in her room. She wrote down the information she does know. She counted back. "Five and a half weeks." She spoke to herself once the math was done. She walked out to the sky saloon, Tomaj was resting. "Repairs done?" She asked.

"Not yet, close if we pull an all nighter." He spoke. "About what I said."

She shook her head. "Don't mention it." She gave a light smile. "This hasn't been easy for you, I know, and I'm sorry. But I thought we were friends. I thought you were over that. It was over a year ago."

"Feelings came back up." Tomaj walked to her. He looked around before he touched her stomach. "I would like to be Uncle Tomaj if you let me."

"Asking now?" She gave a light laugh. "No more bring up the past then."

"No more."

She nodded her head and stepped away. "The book didn't have a real answer for the question you asked. Different women show at different times, as early has 2 months, to 4, then not even showing until way later."

"I see. They will find out sooner or later. They know you nap during the day, and they know you aren't eating much. You gotta eat."

"I'll eat when I start craving." She rolled her eyes. She then looked out to the camp below. "I know they worry, but I don't want them to know yet."

"I know." Tomaj spoke. "Don't worry, they won't, not until you are ready. I'm leaving that to you." He went outside just to come back in. "A fight is out there. That wounded guy transformed into Odin."

"Odin huh?" Auda looked out the window, Penelo was on her knees. "Penelo."

"You aren't going out there. You don't have the energy, nor can you or your child get hurt."

"I know…" She whispered. "I have to trust Vaan…" She looked at him fighting. "It won't stop me from worrying."

* * *

Auda woke up late again the next day, she yawned and stepped out, Tomaj ran to her with Vaan behind him. "The Galbana is fixed!" Vaan yelled.

Tomaj nodded, "I'm going for a nap."

Auda nodded her head. "Go for it." He left. "Is Penelo okay? I saw the fight last night."

Vaan looked behind him, looking at her. "That guy, Velis, reminded her of her brothers. I was a jerk."

Auda laughed. "You guys needed to talk was all. There is no right or wrong, as long as you guys talk things out, everything will be fine." She saw Penelo get on board with everyone else. "She loves you, she will treat you right. You love her, and so you should treat her right. I'm glad you guys are finally together. Now I'm waiting for Filo and Kytes."

"I know right?" Vaan laughed as well. "And Tomaj sighted the Strahl!"

"And you tell me this now?" Auda asked. "Let's hurry! It would be great to see Balthier and Fran again!"


	7. Reunion with Fran

_Sorry for the three week delay. Life has been busy with, well, life. So much happened, I don't even know where to begin._

* * *

Chapter 6 Reunion with Fran

Everyone entered the bridge, and Vaan was ready to take off to the Strahl. Kytes looked confused. "The Judge of Wings and Velis used to be in love?"

Vaan nodded his head. "Uh-huh."

Filo looked at him, "What made her come to Lemures?"

Penelo thought for a second. "She probably heard of the connection between the Cache and the eternal. She must've been trying to find a way to bring Velis back."

"Sounds like someone who is disparately in love to do." Auda commented.

Kytes shook his head. "So Mydia thought that if there was a way to make people's lives last forever there must be a way to bring someone back to life."

"But her hopes came to nothing." Llyud spoke.

"And now she wants revenge." Vaan looked at Auda, remembering she once joined the resistance after the war when his brother died. After all she and he used to be engaged.

"Sounds about right." Auda had her hand on her chin, "So what's her revenge?"

Kytes tilted his head. "Is that why Mydia's destroying the auraliths? Is she planning on taking over Ivalice?"

Filo growled angrily. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Vaan agreed. "That's right. We have to stop her." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Penelo looked outside, "Let's go see what Balthier has to say about all this. Maybe together we can figure out what to do."

"That's a good idea. If there's anyone who'll know what to do, it's Balthier."

"Revenge… it always sounds good in the heat of the emotions, but payback is never the answer." Auda spoke.

"I don't get it." Kytes sighed.

"It should stay that way. It means you don't have a reason to take revenge." She was ready to walk off.

Filo looked at Auda, "You talk as if you have."

Auda nodded her head, "Cause I have." She then shrugged her shoulders. "When Reks died on me and Vaan, I wanted revenge against the Empire. So I went to Old Man Dalan, and he set me up with the Resistance. Only until later, last year did I learn revenge will never end. The dead is dead, and there is no changing that. It was a lesson half of us had learned. Right Vaan?"

Vaan nodded his head, "Though you took your revenge much farther than mine. You were actually at the palace to fight Vayne and his army."

"I didn't expect Vossler to be the spy…" She shook her head. "Let's head out shall we?"

"Auda…" Kytes called out, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's best you know not revenge." She gave a soft smile. She looked at Vaan. "I would like to see Fran and Balthier."

"You need rest." Tomaj jumped in, "You have not recovered…"

Auda rolled her eyes, and walked off.

Tomaj sighed.

* * *

Vaan ran up to Auda in the Sky Saloon, "Are you coming? We arrived."

"You think you can get Tomaj to let me go?" She asked, "He is watching me like a hawk since I'm still no eating well."

"You should rest then. I'll bring Fran and Balthier here." Vaan nodded his head.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" She sighed, "I've been doing nothing but rest…" She shook her head. "Don't answer that. I know everyone is worried about me, but I'll be fine."

"Do you know why you are sick?"

"No…" She lied. "I can't really see a doctor."

"True, true." He put his hands behind his head. "I promise to bring them over. Fran will know what's wrong." He took off.

Auda bit her lip. That viera, she would know, the mist may tell her. She sighed, if Fran knows, a good guess so would Balthier. And if they know, Vaan may find out, and if Vaan found out everyone will know, and her secret will be out of the bag.

* * *

Vaan and the party had rescued Fran and she walked off. "Wait Fran!" Vaan yelled. "There is something else, I wish you can help me out."

She looked at him her eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Auda, she's here too, only once we got to Lemure's she has been sick. She has her moments of being healthy, but now, she hasn't been eating. She isn't talking to us about what's wrong."

"You want me to see her before going to Balthier then?"

"We have to get some more supplies off the ship anyways." Vaan nodded his head.

"All right then." Fran walked on.

The group walked onto the ship. Tomaj looked at Fran. His emotions over Auda became long forgotten. "Hello." He said.

"Where is Auda?" Fran asked, getting to the point quickly as Vaan got supplies.

"She is in her courters resting."

Fran walked off, following her nose.

Auda rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash when her bedroom door opened. She turned around and saw Fran. The hume smiled big, "Fran! It's good to see you. What brings you here?"

"Something is troubling you." She looked around and spotted the book.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

Fran raised her eyebrow. "Why do you wish to hide this from everyone?"

"I want Basch to be the first to know."

Fran nodded her head in understanding. "You know they are worried yes?"

"I know…" Auda sighed. "I'm just dealing with morning sickness. I'll be fine. Just wish this child will let me eat a good enough meal and keep it down."

"Keep me posted on this."

"Of course." Auda nodded her head. "Thank you."

Fran left. Auda went back to the bathroom feeling more coming up. When it finally stopped she walked out to the sky saloon. She spotted Tomaj staring off in the sky with a dreamy look on his face. She went out to him. "Hi ya!"

Tomaj jumped. "Auda!"

She was laughing. "Gotcha! Who are you thinking about?"

"You can tell?"

"I know that far off look." Auda laughed some more. "Fran?"

"How can you tell?"

"She's a viera, and Fran is attractive. If I went for the other team…" She stopped herself when Tomaj raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I think you are fetching for trouble."

"Any why's that?"

"I think she is with Balthier…" She laughed, "They are partners. And they have this bond where they don't even have to talk to know what the other is thinking. If you go after her, all you will be going is setting yourself up."

"I see…" Tomaj sighed. "Never met a viera before."

"Really?" Auda raised her eyebrow. "Really? You worked at the Sandsea. Fran went there last year, remember? She was the one who took us to save Penelo. And you are a member of the clan are you not? There are two vieras there now, sisters no less."

"I'm just the streetear to get people to the clan."

Auda laughed, "A member no less."

"What about you? Was she your first?"

"Nope. The first viera I met was Ktyn. She replaced my arm with the fake," Auda lifted up her left arm, "And I even have the privileged to be in Fran's home village."

"What?" Tomaj blinked, "I thought that once they leave the wood…"

"That is correct. It was an unwelcomed visit. Still, not many humes get to say they went into the wood, and saw the culture first hand. The rules are as strict as they say. Follow the Green Word of the Wood. Those who forsake the wood in turn get forsake. They live long, and so they aren't in a hurry like humes are."

"I want to try to get Fran's attention. You said you think Balthier is with her, but not for sure are you?"

"She won't go for you." Auda shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She got up, "Fran knows."

"You told her?"

"She's a viera. She knows things that are uncanny to us. I didn't have to say anything. She knows not to tell." She turned her back to him. "I'm going to see if I can eat."

* * *

Auda felt accomplished, she could keep food down for a little longer. The ground started to shake from afar. "Tomaj!" Auda yelled.

"You want me to go see right?" Tomaj asked.

She nodded her head. "As I am 'grounded' right? Please Tomaj?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." Tomaj took off. There wasn't any news though, and no one of the party returned. The Strahl was gone as well. Did Fran and Balthier take off? She didn't know. She looked out the window. She sighed. How much longer will they have to wait?


	8. Missing

Chapter 7 Missing

The next day Auda ran off the ship, staying nearby. Tomaj was in the distance questioning people. Auda looked over. He shook his head. She sighed. Where could they have gone? It was no use in going out when you didn't know where they could be. It was best to stay in one place. "Vaan, Penelo, Kytes, Filo, Llyud, where could you all have gone to?" She sat on the steps of the loading dock. She was worried, and she knew Tomaj was too.

Cu Sith went to Tomaj, "No luck, the Yarhi doesn't know either Master Tomaj. I'm sorry."

Auda got up and went to her room slamming the door behind her. She sighed deeply, not knowing what do. She let out a scream in frustration. Tomaj walked in, "Auda."

"Where are they?" She was pacing, "I don't know what to do."

"You need to calm down. This stress isn't good for the baby."

"This stress isn't even good for me." Auda shook her head. "They have to be somewhere right? So where are they?"

"I don't know." Tomaj shook his head. "If I did, we wouldn't be this stressed out."

"The Yahri doesn't even know where they are…" Auda fell on her bed. "Ugh… This is one sick joke…"

"Well I'm not laughing. We will look again in the morning. It's best if we get sleep. Night Auda."

"Night."

* * *

Auda and Tomaj stepped out of the airship, Fran and Balthier were outside waiting. "Fran, Balthier." Auda spoke.

"Ah, there you are Auda," Balthier turned to her. "Fran says you aren't fit to fight. Are you well?"

"Eh, comes and goes." She shrugged. "Have you seen everyone since the mountains shook? They haven't returned yet, and everyone's worried…"

"Do not worry," Fran spoke. "They are alive and well."

"Where are they?" Tomaj asked.

"I not know. Wait for them."

"I'm too exhausted to go anywhere." Tomaj walked on board.

"The Strayl is down." Balthier spoke.

"Again?" Auda teased. "You sure it's a good ship?"

"If that's a joke, I'm not laughing."

Fran looked at her. "You haven't eaten today. Come."

Tomaj watched when the trio walked to the café. Auda was more relaxed with the couple. She was right, Tomaj wouldn't stand a chance with Fran. He looked at Auda, as she was actually eating and keeping the first few bites down. Though half way through the meal she took off running, he walked to her. "Why do you try when you can't keep it down?"

"How else can I eat?" Auda asked smartly before another round.

Balthier and Fran were close by. Tomaj stepped back.

Fran walked to her. "This is why you do not eat lately?"

"I can't keep food down…" Auda found mouthwash, and started to clean her mouth out.

"Come, I know a way. You can still drink yes?"

Auda nodded her head.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Balthier spoke. Auda blinked at him. He shrugged, "How are you keeping this a secret from everyone else?"

"You know Vaan…" Auda laughed off.

"Does Basch know?"

"I didn't even know until I was on board this stupid airship. The original plan was to get Vaan off this thing and head home, but as soon as we got on bored, the airship took off. Me and any of us being here wasn't even planned… ugh…"

Balthier shook his head, "You never changed."

* * *

Auda looked at the sky saloon, the missing party was laying on the floor, sleeping away. She twitched, "They were asleep this whole time?"

"They're bodies are here, spirits are not." Fran explained.

Auda nodded her head.

Balthier looked at Auda, "Come," He and Fran went to the bridge.

Auda followed, "What?"

Balthier shook his head, "You will have to tell them soon. How long are you?"

Auda thought for a seconded, "Six and a half weeks I think. Somewhere along there… I don't know when I'll start showing… But I wish Basch to know first."

"For sure if this was a usual situation, however this is not."

Auda rolled her eyes. "Me telling them isn't going to change anything. I know they are worried, but they have enough of their plate than dealing with me. They trust Tomaj to act like my guardian… Now why don't you tell me what happened down in the caves?"

Vaan and everyone ran into the bridge, Auda turned glad to see them safe and sound. Balthier turned as well, "Good of you to join us."

Vaan walked over to the 'leading man' and punched Balthier. Balthier took it and fell back onto the controls behind him. Penelo ran forward. Fran stepped in, and shook her head. "I've just about had it with you!" Vaan yelled out.

"Vaan, calm down!" Penelo called out.

Vaan ignored her. "You knew all this would happen when you took the treasure, didn't you? Well, if you were gonna share the treasure, you could've at least let us in on the rest! Who do you think you are, making us think you'd turned against us?"

Balthier shook his head. He got up shrugging. Even then he kept his cool. "Some leading man you're turning out to be."

Vaan stepped back. "Since when am I the leading man?"

"You would be, if you would act it." Fran spoke.

Penelo ran to Vaan. "Why don't we get everything out in the open- to clear the air? No more secrets."

Fran walked up, and shook her head. "I think not."

Before anyone could ask why, Tomaj and Nono ran into the bridge. Both were panicked, "We're under attack!" Tomaj yelled. Vaan and Penelo turned around. "The Galbana's surrounded!"

Nono jumped, "Kupo!"

Tomaj pointed. "Everyone to your stations! Auda…"

"You want me out of the way?" Auda asked.

"No, you will be in the sky saloon, waiting for anyone who is wounded."

Auda nodded her head. Finally she could be useful. She ran off.

* * *

Auda didn't have many wounded, when the shaking had stopped. She looked out the window. She spotted ships. "Queen Ashe…" She spoke. "Tomaj!" She ran. "Look!"

"I got it." Tomaj ran off. Auda went to the settle bay waiting.


	9. The Father Joins

Chapter 8 The Father Joins

Queen Ashe was the first to walk onto the Galbana, Auda smiled wide. Her best friend smiled as well. "Auda I was not expecting you."

Auda ran up and gave her a hug. "I was in a since kidnapped onto this adventure." She laughed lightly, pulling away.

"Wondered what happened to you when you didn't show. Too bad our reunion can't be more relived, pressing matters to attend to."

"Well of course."

"Auda." Came a male's voice.

Auda looked up, the shook in her eyes shown. She looked up, and her smile gotten wider. "Basch!" She ran up and hugged him tightly. Her arms went around his neck, as his arms went around her back. "You are here."

"This is where you've been." Basch sighed in relief. "I was worried, I had a feeling when a sky pirate mentioned that a ship named Galbana there was a woman who had red hair much like a Galbana lily."

Auda pulled away, she really hurt her breasts. "Basch, there is something I have to tell you."

Basch kissed her lightly, "That must wait, we have pressing matters to attend to."

"O… okay."

He grabbed her hand. She stuttered, so he knew what she had to talk about was also important. "I missed you,"

Auda lead the way, "I missed you too." She led them to the bridge, everyone was all ready there. Balthier had this look, and Auda knew what it meant. She shook her head.

Ashe looked at everyone. "I wish there were time for a more proper reunion. But time is one luxury we do not have."

Balthier walked up to Vaan, nudging him. Vaan walked forward and so does Basch, letting go of Auda's hand. She walked to the desk, and sat on it. Basch looked at Vaan, "Sky pirates have been wreaking havoc throughout Ivalice. They fight using beasts unlike any we've seen. The sky pirates use some sort of magicked stone to summon them."

"They are in Ivalice…" Auda muttered. "That's not good…"

Vaan had to catch them up. "That's auracite, it has to be. You can use it to summon Yarhi- they're like Espers."

Ashe nodded her head. "We've heard of these Yarhi and Lemures from such sky pirates as we've managed to capture. We cannot allow stones of such power to fall into just any hands. It could mean another war...or worse."

Basch walked over to Penelo. "You have some experience handling Yarhi. The Empire is studying them, but we want your help until the situation is brought under control."

Filo and Kytes started to jump. Auda smiled and shook her head. Those two were so energetic.

Vaan went to Ashe, giving a thumbs up, "You got it, Ashe! We'll do whatever we can!"

"Then it's settled. Thank you, Vaan." Ashe turned around and walked out of the room.

Vaan relaxed, and Penelo went over to him. "Would it have killed you to call her "Your Highness" or "Majesty" for once? Seems like a good opportunity for both of us, though. I was hoping we could go back to Ivalice to find out more about Mydia and the Cache."

Basch looked at her, "Then we make for Ivalice. We'll take on another member of our party there."

Auda smiled, knowing who. "Another member? Who?" Penelo asked.

Basch looked at Auda, he held out his hand.

She got up, and grabbed it. "Basch." They walked to the Sky Saloon.

* * *

Ashe, Auda, and Basch were standing in a mini circle, Ashe looked over at Tomaj. "Auda, he is the one that rejected you before you went to Basch yes?"

"What?" Basch asked.

Auda sighed heavily, "Ashe…"

"Sorry!" She yelled, "I thought Basch knew."

"No…" Auda looked at him, "Basch…"

"I was not your first choice?" Basch had asked.

"That doesn't matter," Auda reached out, he refused to let her touch him. He turned his back to her. Her heart sank. She had to make it right again. "Basch, I gave up many sacrifices to stay with you. I love you with all my heart. You know that. You knew I was in a dark place, and you were the light that pulled me out of it."

"You went to another before you went to me."

"And you rejected me that night too." She shook her head, "And the next day I didn't have regrets, then you said yes. A year has passed since then. Do the memories mean anything?"

The area got quite, and their friends could hear everything. "The memories were all lies."

Auda shook her head; the pain in her was unreal. "They were not. The feelings, everything, they are real, I do love you." She tightened her fists. "You know how much I love you. And we're going to be a family…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She spoke quickly.

Vaan looked over at Penelo, she shared his shook expression.

"Is it mine?" Basch asked.

Auda stopped in her tracks. "E… Excuse me?" She held her hand to her chest; she tried to fight back the tears. "Did you really just… you of all people…" He didn't trust her? "You know what…" She looked at her hand, and took off the engagement ring. "You can go back to The Empire on your own." She threw it at him, hitting the back of his head. She turned around and walked off.

Basch turned around and saw the ring on the floor. Guilt hit him hard, all because he had gotten jealous.

Auda slammed her door shut. She leaned against it, and her body fell down the door. The tears where coming full force, he didn't trust her. No, if he did he wouldn't ask such a question. She was his… and she was not a harlot. That was not what she expected.

"Ashe why did you say something?" Vaan asked, "Auda hasn't even thought of that event, unlike Tomaj at any rate."

"I will go speak with her." Ashe walked off.

"All this time, her feeling the way she does… she has a baby inside?" Kytes asked. "Whoa… why didn't she say?"

"Worry not." Fran spoke, "She did not want others to know until the father knew." She looked at Basch, "The father is you."

Basch picked up the ring. "Auda…"

"She wanted you to know first. The mist told me, and Balthier figured it out when she couldn't hold anything down."

"I knew." Tomaj finally spoke, "I knew from the start… she needed me to get the test for her to make sure. She made me promise not to tell anyone, and as the baby's uncle, how can I refuse?"

"You are no uncle of my child." Basch spoke.

"That's why you didn't want Auda to go after me while I was kidnapped?" Filo asked. "Didn't she break your nose?"

* * *

Ashe walked in Auda's room. "I am sorry."

Auda looked at her, "You were just curious…" She dismissed. "You weren't the one I expected…"

"You expected Basch to give chase. You have to give him time."

"What makes men such jealous ass holes? Does he not trust me? Does he really think of me as a harlot?"

Ashe shook her head. "He was hurt… I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He of all people asked that. He should have known better…" She shook her head. "I wish to be alone… forgive me Ashe…"

Ashe nodded her head, and gave her a light hug. "Well, at any rate, I'm going to be an aunt. Congratulations Auda." She walked out.

Auda fell on her bed.

* * *

The airship landed, and still Basch did not pay her a visit. She walked out, Larsa was on board and he and everyone else in the party was on the bridge. She spotted Basch, and quickly walked away to the other end, near Balthier and Fran. "You do not have to be here." Balthier spoke.

"I can't hide in my room forever." Auda spoke, her voice was raspy.

Vaan went over. Balthier looked at him. "It would seem our Mydia held another piece of the Cache of Glabados. I wonder what other secrets lay undiscovered in the ruins."

Vaan agreed, "Wouldn't hurt to take another look." Vaan then went off to Basch.

"I've news you'll want to hear, Vaan. There was someone asking about Lemures not long before all this began."

"Who? And where?"

Basch shook his head. "I do not know, but I do know where to find someone who might. He's in Giza Plains, just outside Rabanastre. The information he has may prove useful."

Auda knew while they are looking for them she will head out to Migelo while she had the chance.

Larsa looked at Vaan. "I've just heard word of the Judge of Wings's whereabouts. It would seem she's been spotted near the Paramina Rift. We must investigate at once!"

Penelo looked at Vaan, "So, we have a plan now?"

Vaan gave a thumbs up, "Close enough. Let's get going!"

* * *

Tomaj walked to Auda, "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Going where?"

"Well they are going to the Giza plains, I'm going to Rabanstre. I thought you would like to go as well."

Auda nodded her head. "Yeah, I was planning on seeing Migelo, with that shop of his, and with his age, I would like to see if he has a home remedy for morning sickness."

Tomaj pointed his head out, "Let's go then." Auda and Tomaj entered the south gate of the city. Auda and Tomaj took a moogling to the Sandsea. Tomaj looked at her, "I'm going to see if I even have my job."

"I thought you owned it." She blinked.

"Nope, just a hard worker."

"Oh… Well I'll see you in a bit then." She walked on down to Migelo's shop. She smiled when she saw him stocking the selves. "Migelo."

He turned around and saw her, "Ah, Auda!" He walked to her, "It is good to see you. How have you been?"

Auda smiled at him, "I've been good, outside a fight with Basch. He's been a jealous butt hole…" She explained what happened.

"You telling him you are pregnant in that instance were a mistake." Migelo answered. "Give him some time to process what you told him, and he could be letting you cool off."

"Migelo… Do you know any home remedies that I could do for the sickness? I am having trouble eating without it coming back up."

Migelo nodded his head. He went to the counter, and started writing things down. "The right foodstuffs will make a difference." He handed her a list. "Ginger tea works, make sure you have it first thing in the morning, and are you taking your vitamins?"

"Yeah." Auda nodded her head. "That I am."

Tomaj walked in, "The Sunsea isn't too happy." He walked to Megelo. "Vaan and Penelo are going well and are protecting Kytes and Filo." Tomaj explained the journey.

Megelo nodded his head, "They would find themselves in that situation. Thank you Tomaj, and thank you Auda. I can rest easy. And Auda, remember to take care of yourself, this is your first so the sickness may be worse."

Auda nodded her head. "Thank you."

"When you return to your new home, you have to see a doctor."

"I know. I'll write you. Thank you again, Bye."

"Take care!"

* * *

Auda walked on board, Vaan looked at her, "There you are."

"Had to get some things." Auda had a bag in her hands. "Remedies for the morning sickness."

Vaan nodded his head. "I still have to get used to that. Basch went to your room. We are heading off to the Paramina Rift."

"Okay. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No."

"Of course." She sighed. She walked off.

Basch was reading the baby book Tomaj had gotten Auda. He saw the math in the pages, and even saw the due date math. He spotted random doodles on pages. Auda walked in, and looked at him on her bed. He wasn't wearing his armor. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't speak. She put her bag on the dresser next to her vitamins. She took out the things, Cockatrice jerky, some crackers, and the tea that Migelo said to use. Soon enough she felt Basch's arms around her waist, and felt his back against hers.

"I'm sorry." He buried his head in her neck.

She closed her eyes, his warmth engulfed her. Her heart was pounding. "That's all you have to say?" She asked.

"I was jealous."

"I got that…" She stepped away from him.

He had her engagement ring in his hand. "Auda, this belongs with you." He grabbed her hand.

She pulled it back and looked away. "Basch… A simple sorry isn't enough… You of all people asked that of me." She was fighting back the tears, the fight was playing through her head. "Do you… Do you trust me?"

"Auda you know…"

"Do you trust me? It's a simple yes or no question." She looked back at him. He saw the fury and the pain in her eyes.

"I trust you." He pulled her back into his arms.

She started to pound on his chest, "Then why would you ask if it was yours if you do? Why ask that in front of everyone and making me sound like a harlot?"

He felt the tears landing on his chest. "I am sorry Auda… Words cannot express how sorry I am. I was jealous of him, of that Tomaj… How could you not tell me you went to him first instead of right to me that night?"

"I didn't think of it." She held on to him, believing his words. "I was happy with you, and I never thought back to before me going to your room. It didn't matter to me, since I'm with you. And I fell in love you. It doesn't matter that Tomaj rejected me, what matters is that I'm with you, and the love we share. Why would I think back to that when I got you?"

Basch lifted her head up, and with his hand he wiped away her tears. "I love you Auda."

"I love you too."

He kissed her lightly. She kissed back, and pulled away. She sat on the bed. "Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am." He kneeled in front of her.

"Will you wear this ring now?"

Auda held her hand out, and he placed the ring on her finger. This time she kissed him. He kissed her as well. She was gently pushed back on to the bed. "Basch," she pulled away, looking into his eyes, "I'm scared to be a mother."

"I'm a bit scared too. You will be a wonderful mother. I see how you handle Kytes and Filo. You broke Tomaj's nose?"

"Yeah… He got super protective and started call himself uncle… He handcuffed me for god's sake… so I head butted him…"

Basch started to laugh, "You would do that."

"Oh hush and kiss me."

"As you wish." Basch then kissed her again. He pulled away, leaving her disappointed.

"Basch…" She whined.

"We have much to talk still." He sat up. Auda went into his arms once again. "I know you going back to Archades wasn't the easiest thing for you given your past. And I know some haven't welcomed you back with open arms. And given the fact that Balthier ran away, as did you, given different reasons, do you want to raise our child there?"

"I will know how much expectations will be on him or her…" She lean her head against his chest. "I don't want our child to break under the pressure. If the expectations aren't meant, it's a bad refection on our parenting skills."

"How many times have I told you not to worry what they say about us?" He kissed her neck. "Our child will be happy, that's all that matters. We have nothing to prove to anyone. We will help out where we can. We will deal with everything as a family." He touched her stomach. "When will you show?"

"I have no answer for that." She spoke, "Depends, no later than 4 months I believe. I don't have to worry about the high society rules then?"

"Aye." He rubbed her stomach. "I must admit, this is killing me in a way. Our child will never know who I am really. I have to hide from my child."

"I have to call you Gabranth in front of our child? No… That's not going to happen." She touched his hand. "I refuse."

Basch laughed. "I do not want our child to go around and call me Basch infront of others."

"Our child will call you father or dad like a child should." She answered. "Our child will know you as both Basch and Gabranth… A little crazy I know. But I'm not letting you die off…" She closed her eyes and gave a yawn. "I missed you Basch… You aren't gonna leave are you?"

"When we get to the mountains I will have to."

"No… I mean, you aren't gonna sleep in your own room tonight?"

Basch laughed, "I plan on sleeping with you naturally."

"Good, cause I've been having a hard time sleeping at night without you." She relaxed in the warmth he gave out. Soon enough the world of dreams engulfed her.

* * *

Auda woke up from her nap with Basch already gone. She noticed the ship was in the Paramina Rift. She went to the Sky Saloon and walked to the fountain. She looked at all the shops, it looks like things are going well with Tomaj who was talking to a seeg. She looked out the window. Tomaj excused himself and walked to Auda, "You and Basch were alone for the whole ride here."

"We made up." She spoke simply, "Then I feel asleep. Guess he stayed until he couldn't." She looked at the ring. "He's sweet like that."

"Glad you made up," he looked at the ring on her finger. "You think Ashe might…"

"Don't you dare," Auda narrowed her eyes, "She is your Queen…"

"Who is single right?"

"She puts her people first, and out of all of us, she understands The Judge of Wings the most."

"The battle of Nabudis as well?"

Auda nodded her head, "Rossler died that night, and they were friends when they were kids. They were the perfect fairy tale until the war."

"Oh…"

"Think you can fell those shoes?"

Before Tomaj could say anything, Vaan ran up to them. "Auda, something happened down there. The Judge of Wings got to Basch."

"What?" Auda asked. Behind Vaan was everyone else. Basch had that look on his face. Auda knew that look very well. She walked to him, "Basch…"

"I'm no cur."

"She only said that because you are the face of the military now in The Empire." Auda grabbed his hands.

"We faced zombies." Kytes sighed, "To scare us."

"No," Fran spoke, "To remind us of those lost."

Auda looked at Kytes, "Were you scared?"

"A little, but with Basch there… he gave me courage, no wonder he's a hero. And no wonder why you fell for him."

"I'm no hero." Basch walked a few feet away in which he could still hear the group, but the group won't enter act with him.

Auda looked at Kytes again. "He doesn't feel like a hero."

"But why?" Kytes asked.

"Because he suffered on his path, and at night he still have nightmares. He lost many in the battle field. Why should he be a hero when those fallen aren't?"

"They are heroes too!" Kytes nodded his head, "Like Reks."

Auda nodded her head, "That's right."

"Should I apologize to Basch?"

Auda shook her head. "For what? You wanna know something? I view him as a hero too. He saved me, from my own darkness." She smiled.

"Auda." Basch called out, and soon he walked away.

Auda looked at everyone, "I'll be back."

* * *

Auda entered her… their room. His helmet was on the dresser, and he sat on the bed. She looked at him. "I would go behind you and put my arms around your neck, but your metal armor will hurt my breasts." She sat next to him. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I went to confront her, and she got under my skin. I'm no cur."

"You are a Judge now. There are always people who call people of the military dogs. What makes her different?"

"Nabudis."

"Right, Velis died that night as well…" Auda leaned against him. "She must know who you really are, and may blame you for his loss."

"Auda… what you said to Kytes…"

"It was the truth." She got up to get some of her jerky. "You are honorable Basch, and you give others hope, you give them strength." She turned to face him with a small piece of jerky in her mouth. "What's wrong with him viewing you as such? It's better than what he thought of you last year. He hated you."

"He did?"

"For taking me away." She sat next to him. "You aren't letting her words get to you are you?"

"If I am to be honest, her words are."

Auda shook her head. "I know you are no dog…" She laid down, putting her head on his lap. "And I know you know it too. Do not let her words bug you. You are honorable, and she is after revenge."

"You are biased."

"Maybe so." Auda smiled lightly. "Basch… listen to me, promise me, you won't let her words bug you. She said them so they will. You are the face of the military in The Empire as 'Gabranth,' And you lead the troops in Nabudis. I know you still have nightmares of that night… but you…"

Basch lifted her up and got up. He took off his armor. "Auda…" He sighed, "I am no hero… How can I, if I let all those troops down? How am I a hero when I couldn't even save Reks or our king?"

Auda walked up to him, "You saved me from my darkness, now it's my turn…" She kissed him lightly. "You did not know of the Midlight Shard, nor did you know of its power until that night. War is always ugly, no matter who is fighting. All that matters are your actions. Once you knew what was happening you saved all you could, you…"

"I bear shame on those who I could not. I do not expect you to understand."

Auda looked away, "Basch…" She shook her head, "Then what do you want me to do?" She sat back down. "My light will do you no good if you cannot see it…" She looked up at him. "I hate seeing you like this."

"Auda," He sat next to her. "My demons are my own."

"We are partners…" She spoke, "You don't have to put the burden on your shoulders alone." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "Let me help you with your own darkness, like you have done for me."

He lay down on the bed, and he placed her on his hips. She moved so her legs on either side of him. She lay on top of him. His hands went to her hair. "The demons of war, I do not wish on anyone."

She nodded her head. "I know." She kissed his chest. "Do you promise me though?"

"I can try." He spoke.

Auda looked up at Basch. "Apart we are broken, together we a whole." She kissed his lips softly. "We can get though anything. This is no different."

"Aye…" He kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Taste like jerky."

"At least it's staying down." She laughed lightly. She sat up. "Let's join the others. They are worried about you."

Basch nodded his head.

* * *

Auda ran up to Ashe, and gave her a hug from behind. "Oh Lady Ashe!"

"Someone is in a good mood." Ashe spoke.

Auda stepped away. "It was good to see you smile again." She smiled. "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" Ashe turned to face her.

"Your smile?"

Ashe laughed lightly. "Basch told you what happened?"

Auda nodded her head. "Yeah…" She nodded her head. "I am here,"

"I know." Ashe gave a light smile.

"While you all were gone, Tomaj asked about you. I said no."

"Tomaj did what?" Basch asked walking closer, with Kytes. Auda thought that was cute. Kytes really warmed up to him.

"Tomaj wants Ashe's story."

"No." Basch shook his head.

"Do I get a say in this?" Ashe asked.

"Tomaj is so not your type." Auda laughed.

"Even if he was, I do not have the time to date anyone. I have a country to run and clean up still."

Auda nodded her head in agreement, "And you are still young, you will find someone who you will fall for, who is not Al-Cid…"

"You do not approve of him?"

"He is a flirt."

"As is Balthier and Tomaj."

"Exactly." Auda nodded her head. "Basch, you know our Lady Ashe the longest, who would you pick for her?"

"Auda!" Ashe yelled in embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "You are not in charge of my social life. I will find someone when I am ready. I do want to marry for love again, though this time war shall not get in the way."

Auda laughed, "Okay, okay, and once you meet this mysterious person, let me know. I would like to meet my future brother in law."

Basch blinked, "Did I miss something?"

"We are best friends, more like sisters at times, even to the point of annoyance." Ashe folded her arms.

"Hey!" Auda yelled out. "Basch!"

Basch just laughed. Her age truly showing in that moment. Soon enough the airship landed again.

Auda was munching on some jerky once again, this time though, Penelo had made. It was quite good. She looked out the window, they were on an island, where they could see the mist from inside. She knew that magicks were at work. Tomaj walked over, "Have you seen this much fog before? Can see the refection of the Galbana."

Auda shook her head, "Not fog, mist." She looked at it still. "And yes, I have. I've been to Raithwall's tomb in the Sandsea, I've been to the Fey Wood, and to Giruvegan. The mist is strong in all those areas. It is pretty…"

"You are strange."

Auda laughed.

Auda stood in the Bridge between Basch and Ashe, as Vaan looked at everyone. "So what do we know so far?"

Penelo spoke next. "The Judge of Wings is really a viera named Mydia. Only she's not just any viera, she's one of the last of the Exiled viera."

"A viera?" Auda asked. "I was not aware of this."

"Half viera," Basch spoke, "But viera all the same, ears are smaller, and skin is paler."

"And she was trying to learn as much as she could about Lemures." Vaan looked at Auda.

"The land where eternity dreams." Balthier comment on.

Penelo nodded her head "Right. She probably wanted to find a way to be with Velis again. And that's why she went looking for the Cache of Glabados- its connection with the Eternal."

Vaan walked forward, and walked back, thinking. "Along the way she became the Judge of Wings. But what happened to her after she found the Cache?"

"That's the big question, isn't it?"

Fran walked forward. "If I may..." Everyone looked at her. "You forget the inscription we found in the ruins."

"The inscription!"

Auda looked at Basch. He looked back, "Inside we found written by Feolthanos that the cache was for a way for his daughters to join him."

Vaan nodded his head. "That's when she found a way to get to Lemures!"

Balthier moved forward a bit, shrugging. "The pieces fit. She knew that her tribe of viera were the sons- or daughters, in this case- of Feolthanos. She went to Lemures looking for him."

"Incredible." Llyud spoke.

Ashe shook her head. "There's one thing I still don't understand: Why leave a trail that we could follow? Unless she wanted us to find it..."

Vaan agreed. "Yeah...what's she up to?"

Tomaj walked onto the bridge with Kytes and Filo. "Ah, Vaan!"

Filo looked at Vaan. "Look, Vaan! It's a map! And it's really old!"

"We can't read a word."

Vaan looked at the two kids. "Where'd you dig that up?"

"These two found it in the ruins." Tomaj answered for them.

Kytes looked down. "We wanted to give it to Larsa. You know, a surprise."

Filo followed his lead. "Sorry we didn't tell you."

Fran walked over, and grabbed the map. "...the hidden village of the daughters of Feolthanos... The Feol viera. They dwell in Roda Volcano- in Bervenia."

Vaan looked at Fran, "Bervenia?" He repeated. Shock was in his voice.

Larsa looked at Filo and Kytes. "Thank you. This will no doubt prove a vital discovery."

The two kids jumped up and down happily. Auda smiled. She sure did miss them. She looked at Basch. He walked to her, and placed his hand on her stomach. "I will protect you and our child both."

She smiled, "I know you will."

Llyud looked at them, "Is this love?"

Auda nodded her head.

"I too wish I can feel such feelings."

The airship took off once more.

* * *

It was dark when the party had return from the Volcano. Auda said her good nights to everyone, and let Basch tell her what happened as she was getting undressed. He went to help her. Auda didn't understand. "She killed her whole race? But why?"

"To free them from their 'god' their father, Feolthanos. He is an aegyl, once their leader. He has used her, and he is the one stealing the aegyl's anima. We are following Mrydia's anima to her father's. We have to stop him and free the aegyl once and for all, and free the Yarhi from the stones. That way all of Ivalice will be saved as well."

"I see." Auda in turn started to undress Basch. "You will return won't you?"

"You have my word." He kissed her.

She placed her head on his chest. "While you are gone, I'll do nothing by worry…" She let him go and crawled on the bed, her head hit the pillow. Basch went on top of her, and gave her a kiss.

"I shall return as fast as I can then." He then moved to her neck, going right to his spots. His plan for the night is simple, hit every spot of hers, and kept this night memorable. She held him tightly.

"Basch…" She gasped when he gave a bite. She closed her eyes. He kissed her shoulder. His hands went to her nipples. She shook her head, "They are super sensitive…"

"That I know." He kissed her shoulder again, "I don't plan on being rough tonight." He kissed down to the valley of her breasts. He was careful with them, his mouth went to one of her nipples, licking it.

Auda gave a light moan, though it felt strange as well. She couldn't explain it. He switched, and his hands went down her sides, and kissed her all the way down. She was content; she opened her eyes, and looked down at him. She saw him kissed her stomach extra softly. She smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, Auda. I shall not let you down." He looked up at her. "That I do promise you."

Auda nodded her, "I have no doubts." He spread apart her legs and kissed her inner thighs. She closed her eyes once more. She knew what will come back. He licked her clit, his hands held her hips still. She let out a heavy moan. Her back arched. He knew what he was doing. "Basch…"

He had a few fingers enter her, moving a steady pace that matched his tongue. He wanted this night to last forever, just them alone. She was trying not to be load for everyone else's sake, but he loved it when she was. He heard her panting, her hands went to his hair, with how lightly she held his head, he knew it was killing her to be quiet.

Auda moved her hips, she was close. She bit her lip, "Basch…" She moaned, her hips moved. Her back arched more. "Baschh…" her moans were more desperate. He moved faster, and soon she released.

Basch went on top of her. "Auda." He spoke, kissing her.

"Hush…" She kissed him. She didn't want words. The time for words was long gone. He kissed her back, and entered her in one push. She moaned out, and he took advantage of her open mouth to explore it. She moved with him, moaning all the while, as he knew the spot within her, and he kept hitting it.

Her legs went around him, and pulled her head back. He kissed her shoulder once more, and buried his head in her neck. He kissed and bit every so lightly. Her arms went around him, feeling the scars on his back under her hands. Basch hit that spot once again, and she couldn't stop the load moan. "Baschhh…"

He smiled against her, "Auda.." He moaned.

She felt herself tighten up. She brought her head back. "Basch…" She moved her head to kiss him once more. She soon released, as did he. He pulled out and lay next to her. She curled up next to him. "I love you."

"I love you." He had his hands around her.

"If possible, can you return without anymore scars?"

"That I do not think I can promise." He kissed her shoulder. "I shall try. Do you have a problem with my scars?"

She shook her head. "You have enough scars for a life time… you do not need more." She closed her eyes. Soon sleep overtook her.


	10. Names

Chapter 9 Names

First thing Auda did when she woke up was running to the bathroom to throw up. Basch walked into the bathroom, and he held her head. "Auda… Do not push yourself today."

Auda didn't have a chance to respond before contents left her. She started to shake. She got up, and cleaned her mouth. She looked at Basch, "I'm okay…"

He pulled her into his arms. "You do not leave this ship until I get back."

"Basch…"

"Promise me."

Auda nodded her head, and held on to him. "I promise. Please, don't worry. You need your focus out there. I'm counting on you. Kids on the battle field… I don't like it."

"Everyone will return." He kissed her forehead, and placed his hands on her stomach. He then kissed it as well. "Auda, I love you."

"I love you too. We still got to pick out names…"

"Noah if it's a boy."

Auda smiled, "Rila if it's a girl?"

"Rila?" Basch asked.

"After my mother." She spoke softly.

Basch got up. He never heard her name before. He nodded his head. "Rila or Noah…"

Auda held on to him, "I love you."

"I love you." He pulled away. "Get dressed, your tea is on the nightstand. Today this shall be over." He walked away.

Auda fell to her knees. She couldn't stop the tears. She was scared, oh so scared. What if he doesn't? No… she can't think like that. She forced herself up on her feet, and got dressed. She drank her tea, and grabbed her jerky, and headed out to the sky saloon. She walked to Tomaj's shop, knowing the party had already left by the time she finally left the room.

* * *

Tomaj looked at her, "They will be fine." He reassured. "Basch had a look of determination."

Auda nodded her head. "Everyone needs to come back safe. I should be out there."

"We went over this." Tomaj shook his head. "Just rest…"

Auda rolled her eyes, "If you tell me to rest one more time, I'll rip off your head and shove it up your ass."

Tomaj shrugged his shoulders. "Woke up in a violent mood this morning. I wasn't sure mood swings started this early."

She shook her head at his humor. "They can… but go away and come back later." She sighed, "Still, I worry."

"This is like the Bahamut fight right?" Tomaj asked. "You guys fought Vayne… I'm sure they will be fine."

Auda started to chew on her jerky. "I know… They are strong, though… I still worry. I don't think that would change."

"Sure." Tomaj looked at her stomach. "He will return to you. He is fighting for you. Uncle Tomaj promises you."

Auda rolled her eyes. "I'm going to work the café…" She walked away.

Auda looked out the window, hours had past, and no sign of anything down there. It should end today right? She couldn't see the sun outside, nor the moon or stars. The time of day is impossible to tell, and only the candles have told her how long time as past. She yawned. A viera sky pirate walked over, the wife of the seeq. "This shall end soon yes?" The viera asked.

Auda nodded her head, "It should at any rate."

"Good, the sooner me and my husband return the better." She walked off.

Auda sighed, she went to Cu Sith. "Can you get reports on everyone?"

"Auda," Tomaj overheard, and walked to her. "Do not worry so much. It's only been a few hours at the most. Why not…"

She glared.

"Go take a bubble bath."

Auda rolled her eyes. "You are lucky that sounds good." She turned her back. "Nothing is helping me keeping my mind free…" She walked off.

"Basch is one lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one." He heard her say. He then saw her fall to her knees.

He ran to her, "Auda,"

"It's so hard…" She had tears, "I try to be strong… I'm scared… All I can do is hope and pray the can return. I'm not used to being so hopeless..."

He helped her up. "Please don't cry. I don't do well with crying women."

She looked up at him. "We picked out names…"

"Oh?"'

"Noah if it's a boy, and Rila if it's a girl. Noah for Basch's brother…"

"I thought his brother's name is Gabranth."

"Gabranth is what he changed his name to once Landis was long gone."

"Landis huh?" Tomaj shook his head. "He had a long past too."

Auda nodded her head. "He dealt with enough for a life time. He lost one homeland, he couldn't stand by and watch Dalmasca and now Ivalice be taken." She sighed, "That bath sounds good… and maybe with candles it will relax me enough to where I can sleep on the bed until they return."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The End

The airship started to shake. Auda woke up first and upmost. She ran out after grabbing the book with Tomaj in the hall way heading to her. He grabbed her hand, "Hurry!" He yelled and he and Cu Sith lead the way off the Galbana. The ground was still shaking and he help held her still. "What's going on?" Auda asked.

The Galbana started to fall off with part of the land. Her eyes were wide. "They must have succeed."

"Let's go!" Cu Sith started to run. "We can meet them at the Gates."

Auda ran, Larsa was there already and she stopped to catch her breath, she finally felt pregnant. She looked around, and saw Basch. She ran forward. The joy was overwhelming. "Basch!"

"Auda what…?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The Galbana is gone."

Basch held her close. He saw Nono and Larsa walking to the party.

Balthier looked at Vaan. "Vaan, we'll be waiting for you on the Strahl."

Basch looked at the man. "Her Majesty, Auda, and I will be needing transport back to Ivalice."

"No problem!" Vaan yelled.

Larsa walked forward, and Basch lead his future wife, Ashe, and Larsa out to the Strahl which Nono must have saved. Auda looked at the ship and got on board. Soon enough all but the agyel arrived. Balthier took off.

Up in the sky, Auda and the party stood on top of the Strahl. Lemures was crumbling away. The Galbana flew off in the distance, and Llyud was behind it flying with his own wings. He looked back at everyone on the Strahl and waved. They waved back, and he flew off. Filo was on her knees crying. Poor girl, losing her crush like that. She was hugging on Nono. Kytes was trying to comfort her. Tomaj looked lost. He really wasn't good with females and crying.

Ashe looked at Auda and Basch and nodded. Basch nodded back, and Auda smiled. They soon looked at Balthier and Fran. Balthier waved his hand so they can follow. It was time to go back inside. Auda grabbed Basch's hand, and looked at Ashe. Ashe took the lead and smiled at Auda.

Auda looked at Fran when they started to fly. "Fran… How would you like to keep you updated?"

Fran shook her head. "I know your due date. Do not worry. I shall be there."

"And someone has to have the child have some fun." Balthier spoke.

Auda laughed picturing them. "Oh yes, I can see it now. Coming for a visit and spoil my child."

"Someone has to." Balthier shrugged, "After all it's my job."

Auda smiled, "Yes yes, of course. What says you Basch?"

"I say our child will be much loved. We will have nothing to worry about."

Auda nodded her head. Soon enough though everyone was off on their own lives once again, though Auda knew she will see them all again. After all, it seemed her unborn child will be the glue that will keep everyone together. They all were going to be a family, and Auda wouldn't have it either other way.

It was dark, Larsa was telling a story and Basch was laughing. Auda smiled, and looked back, Ashe was all alone. She walked out to her best friend. She placed her hand on hers, and looked at the sky. "Ashe?"

Ashe looked at Auda. "I miss him."


	12. Epilogue

Auda walked down the halls of House Solidor, looking for Basch. Today was the day of her first appointment and she wanted him to go with her. She found him and Larsa, along with Judge Zaragabath. "Lady Auda," Zaragabath bowed his head. "Don't you have to see the healers soon?"

Auda nodded her head. "I'm here to get the father. I take it you are able to cover for a while? And you really don't have to call me Lady. I'm lady to none."

Zaragabath looked back up at her. "You will soon be Judge's Gabranth's wife, it is all but polite. He looked at Basch, "Judge Gabranth may I borrow her for a moment. It shall not be long."

Basch nodded his head. Zaragabath and Auda walked away. The woman looked at him, "Yes?"

"You will make your uncle proud." He put her hand on her shoulder, "Do not let those beneath you make you unhappy. Your uncle always believed that you are innocent."

Auda looked away, "He… He did? Then why did he place me under arrest then?"

"He wanted to prove your innocence in the court of all so none could doubt." He pulled away, "I'll watch over Larsa, go."

Auda nodded her head, "Thank you." She went to Basch. "Ready to go?"

Basch nodded his head, and lead the way. Auda walked at his side. "What did he want?"

"Judge Ghis…" She trailed off.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "After do you wish to visit…?"

She squeezed back before he could finish. "I regret not…"

"I know."

* * *

Auda looked at the screen, the ultrasound picture was showing twins. Auda blinked, looking at them. "Two… Can twins really be past down in families?"

"It's a myth." The healer spoke, "And if there is a connection it would only be on the mother's side only. The fact that Judge Gabranth is a twin is mere coincidence." She looked at the screen, "As you see, there are two sacks, so the twins are fraternal."

"Do you know the genders?" Basch asked.

"Not until about 16 weeks, or a little later." The healer then looked at the screen. "Judging by the ultrasound, I say you are 10 weeks. Everything looks healthy and normal." She printed a picture, and handed Auda the paper. "Here you go." She then pushed away the ultrasound equipment. "You two are free to go."

Basch helped her up, and she got dressed. She started to giggle. "Twins, I can't believe it."

Basch laughed as well. "There would be a surprise for everyone."

"Ugh… I wanna know the genders so badly!" She looked at the sky. "I would like to pay him a visit after all. You think he will hear me?"

Auda stood at a grave, _Judge Magister Ghis, died 704_ was written on the stone. She swallowed. "Uncle, it is I again. I sometimes think what would have been if we did made amends…You know… I'm going to be a mother now. I don't want to make the same mistakes my parents made. I don't want us to be the perfect family, and have everyone buckle under the pressure. Judge Zaragabath said you always believed in my innocence. You wanted to prove everyone wrong. I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry uncle Ghis."

"Auda…" Basch looked at her, he had his arms open.

She smiled and she crashed into his arms. "Let's just go home okay."

"As you wish."

"Our real home? Where everyone calls you as your real name?"

Basch looked down at her, "Auda, you know that isn't possible…" He kissed her forehead. "Larsa still needs us."

"It killed me in there with the healer…"

"As I." He grabbed her hands. "This is the path we picked. We cannot change it, no matter how we wish." He kissed her on her lips. "Auda… We knew that this would happen. This is the sacrifice we've made…"

"Is it worth it?" She asked.

"To avoid war and collapse it is."

She nodded her head. "You are one hell of a knight…"

"Which made you fall for me did it not?" He joked.

She laughed lightly, "And I walk the path with you, and now our children. Twins… My gosh… I have to tell Lady Ashe, and tell everyone. I wonder if Fran knew all this time… She knew I was without me even telling her a word…"

Basch laughed. "Let's head to our home."

Auda nodded her head. "Our children will be loved… I guess that home will be our real home."

"Aye."

"Did you expect us to have children this soon?"

Basch shook his head, "No, though it is welcomed. We have everything we need. Things may be difficult, but we will get through it."

"When should we get married?"

Basch pulled her into his arms. "You want to marry me or Gabranth first?"

Auda rolled her eyes at his joke, "You should know the answer to that." She and Basch went onto the airship cab that took them back to House Solidor. "In all accounts, it seems like you and I are already married."

"Aye, we shall have a small get together for the ceremony for us and those who know who we are…"

"That would be nice." Auda smiled, "And we can just sign the papers as Gabranth and Auda… I love you Basch."

"And I love you."

* * *

Auda looked at Larsa and Judge Zaragabath. They looked at Basch and then at Auda. "How did it go?" Larsa asked.

"I'm having twins. They are healthy and strong." Auda answered.

"Twins? Congratulations." Zaragabath spoke, "Judge Gabranth, Auda, you two are not alone, if you need anything, I am here."

Auda nodded her head, "Thank you, Judge Zaragabath." She then looked at Basch. "I think we have everything covered right love?"

Basch nodded his head as well. "Yes, we will keep your offer in mind Judge Zaragabath." He touched Auda's stomach. "Auda, love, why don't you get some sleep?"

Auda rolled her eyes, "I'm actually quite hungry, the sickness is gone, and I would like something sweet…"

"I shall join you." Larsa spoke up. "I too am hungry. Will you two join us?"

"I need to catch up on my own work," Judge Zaragabath spoke, "Perhaps next time, my Lord." He looked at Auda and Gabranth. "Auda, Judge Ghis…"

"You said all I needed to hear." Auda interrupted, "Thank you again Judge Zaragabath, I am glad you have not changed. You were always nice to me."

He nodded his head, "All but of course, you have always been a sweet child. You will be an amazing mother. I shall take my leave." He bowed his head and left.

* * *

Vaan looked at Penelo blinking, and then grabbed the note. He then ran to the Sandsea and looked at Tomaj and Cu Sith. "Tomaj, Auda wrote to us."

Tomaj grabbed the note and read out load. _As of now, 'Gabranth' and I are married, though the ceremony as Basch and I won't happen until June_ _10th. (Which is opposite order in which I would have liked.) Would you guys be able to make it? And guess what? I am expecting twins, and I am finally starting to show. Crazy huh? I don't know their sex yet, but I am hoping one each. And no, twins do not run in families._

 _Oh! Before I forget, will you guys visit Queen Ashe? She won't say it to keep her pride, but she still misses Rasler, so you guys gotta help keep her mind free! And I hope you all are doing well. Cu Sith, make sure you are keeping Tomaj out of trouble, and Penelo same for you with Vaan. I shall visit when I can, but that would depend on the airships… I can't travel through teleport stones. Not pregnancy approved. ~ Auda_

* * *

Auda screamed, squeezing Basch's hand. Fran wasn't taking no for an answer, she really wanted to deliver the children. Auda wouldn't trust no other to begin with, will besides Penelo, and Lady Ashe. No way would she agree to Balthier or any of the males she knew, besides the father of the twins.

"Push." Fran spoke.

Auda pushed and screamed again. She then heard crying. She looked up, a baby boy was in her hands. The cord was cut next. She looked at him covered in blood. The love entered her. Then Fran handed the boy to Penelo and she walked away. Auda looked. "Where are you taking him?"

"Relax, she is going to wash the blood of him." Fran turned her attention to Auda again, "The other is coming."

Auda nodded her head, Basch kissed her head. "You got this."

"Push."

Auda pushed, and other scream escaped her lips. She pushed with the contractions, and she held onto Basch as if her life depended on it. She laid back to get a quick breath, and pushed again. The contractions really hurt, and she screamed once more. "I… I can't…"

"Yes you can," Fran spoke, "She is almost here. You got this."

Auda pushed again. Then again she heard crying. Penelo washed her as well. Fran, gave Auda the male, and Basch the female. Auda looked at both, "I love you two so much already." She spoke.

"What are the names?" Fran asked.

"Noah and Rila."

Basch nodded his head.

"Our leave, we shall take. Rest up, I'll send everyone in soon." Fran and Penelo left.

"Have you seen anything more beautiful?" Auda asked. "They both have your eyes."

"Aye, but they have your nose." Basch kissed Rila. "They are perfect."

Auda leaned against Basch. "I'm so tired, but so awake." She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you." Basch kissed her, and looked at Rila and Noah again. "I love you Rila, I love you Noah."

Auda had the biggest smile on her face. Soon enough everyone they knew entered, even Llyud. "They are adorable!" Cu Sith spoke.

Tomaj agreed. "Noah, and Rila huh? Planning on having anymore?"

Auda laughed, "We see what happens. Right now, I'm pretty content. Right Basch?"

"Aye." Basch agreed. The babies started to cry.

Fran looked at everyone. "Leave, they need to feed." She looked at Basch, "It they are not feeding do not force them, if anything try to message the breast. The first few days of feeding are most important to the antibodies within the milk." She lead everyone out.

* * *

Basch looked down at Auda's sleeping form. She had crashed after feeding the twins, who were asleep next to her on the bed. At times Basch still could not believe that he and Auda were parents. He loved her and he loved his children. This was his family, and now that he has one again, he vowed he will never let them down.

He got out of his armor, and lay on the bed on the other side of his twins. He had everything he could have wished for and more. Auda woke up with a yawn. She smiled at him. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." He kissed her lightly. "Where they trouble?"

"Noah was fussy." She looked at him. "And once he started, Rila joined. He's a fine example as an older brother all ready."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, my nipples started to bleed again." She yawned again, "How was work?"

"Zaragabath wants to see the twins, as does Larsa. Larsa is planning a trip to Rozarria to see the newest treaty with Al-Cid. Lady Ashe will be there as well."

"Another state visit then?" Auda asked.

"Yes, Larsa will not take a 'no' for an answer. He demands you and the twins to come along."

"Why?"

"He does not want to take me away from you three. Not this soon at any rate."

"That's sweet." She closed her eyes again. "Ashe hasn't met them yet can't wait for that."

Basch smiled, "And Fran was a great help. Of course she knew it was twins from the start."

"She's going to be that awesome over protective Aunt."

"Aye…"

"Balthier will spoil them, Vaan will be the goofball uncle, Penelo would be the one they can count on, and Ashe… I think she will spoil them too."

"She would. Larsa as well."

"I'm so tired still."

"Sleep…"

"The laundry…"

"I'll take care of it." He got up. The movement made Noah woke up and started crying. Then Rila started crying.

"I'm up, I'm up." Auda sat up, Basch grabbed Rila, and Auda grabbed Noah. Rila stopped crying. "Nice nap as it lasted." She held Noah so he can see Basch. "Daddy's home."

Noah blinked and stopped crying. He held out his hands. Basch smiled, they switched babies , but Rila started crying again.

"Put him on the bed," Auda spoke, Basch did so, Auda placed Rila next to her brother. Basch was over them so they stopped crying. "They want their father, how cute." She giggled.

Basch kissed them both. "I have missed them as well." He placed them both in his arms. "Sleep, I've got them." He kissed her. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What if they get hungry?"

"Their crying will wake you. Sleep tight."

Auda nodded her head, knowing she won't win. "Wake me for dinner?"

"All right." He walked out.


End file.
